Baby Mine
by Saber Girls
Summary: by SG Leia. A LM romance with a twist... Callista never made it off the Eye, but what does Luke's commitment to Cal and Geith's daughter mean for his budding relationship with a certain redhead?
1. Ellanore

**Baby Mine**

by Saber Girl Leia

AN: The beginning of this fic is set AU to the end of Children of the Jedi. I don't own CotJ and it's been a while since I read it, so please excuse any errors regarding it (except of course, those that are intentional ;)).

DON'T WORRY THIS **_WILL_** GET HAPPIER.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and that stuff belong to George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, Barbara Hambly, etc. Individual characters, many having spent years fighting for the freedom of the galaxy, deserve their own. Therefore, they belong to themselves. We're nice people, so even those who haven't been fighting for it can have it.

Summary: Callista and Geith, her lover from way back when, have a daughter. Callista is still pregnant when she transfers herself to the _Eye_. Luke and Leia end up having to take care of her, along with help from the rest of the gang. AU (duh!) Will contain L&M romance (YIPEE!!!!!) I am not a Callie fan, but I have tried to portray her fairly (c'mon people, she's not _evil_. She's just... not Mara.) Anyway, she's not in it past the very beginning (at least not unless something completely unforeseen even by me happens).

Please review. Constructive criticism especially appreciated.

AN: Standing ovation to anybody who can catch the almost-quote from _Les Misérables_ (the musical). No, I don't own that either.

**Prologue**

The woman, Cray, had just offered her the most amazing chance in the world. And for Cray, the most amazing sacrifice.

Oh, she wanted to take it. So badly. _Luke..._ But no. That could never be. It was both her duty and her deepest desire as a mother to save her child, even if it meant the end of her own life.

_Ellanore_, she thought, wondering if her daughter could hear her, _remember I love you. And I'm sure your father, Geith, my first true love, does too, wherever he is now. My child..._ she sobbed. Callista had not told Luke about her baby. If she had, she was sure that he would have done something rash to save Ellanore. Heck, he'd wanted to do some pretty rash things to save Callie herself.

"Jedi Callista?" Cray called, "We're running out of time. I do not want this body anymore. Life without Nichos means nothing at all. Take my body, please. Be with Luke as you both wish. You both deserve happiness."

"I cannot-- _I_ cannot take your body. Though I thank you so much-- my child shall take it.

"Take this-" a nearby computer terminal printed a page, "I don't know how much Ella will understand. I want Luke to know." Callista's voice cracked again but she managed to keep speaking.

Cray took the printout and got into her shuttle.

"I'm ready."

"There's a shuttle of some sort coming in," Leia murmured. After a pause, "It looks like the one Cray took."

Luke looked up tearfully, "It can't be her. She already told us her plans." And it couldn't possibly be the one he longed for most-- she wasn't even corporeal.

"Perhaps she changed her mind?" Leia stroked her brother's hair.

"If she did," Luke stammered, "she's going to need a lot of comforting." He rocked back and forth, his voice choked with grief. "I know how she feels. I know."

"Skywalker," interrupted a familiar voice, though it was missing the usual sarcastic edge, "what can we do for you? What do you need?"

"Would talking about it help?" Leia asked.

Luke shook his head. "You all would have liked her so much. I loved her. I love her. I- I-"

"The shuttle's ready to dock," Mara cut in gently.

"Leia looked confused. "She feels like Cray, but her sense is kind of blurred and different too... can either of you tell?"

"She isn't Callie."

"Luke!" Mara's temper finally broke. "Snap out of it! I know you're grieving and I feel your pain, but there is a living woman out there who quite possibly needs your help." Without either of the noticing, Leia left for the docking bay.

Luke stood up, his face an emotionless mask. His voice was dead. "You're right," he said, not looking towards Mara, "But you don't feel my pain. I have lost so much."

"A lot of what you've lost I've never had!"

Luke walked towards the docking bay. His shoulders were slumped, and he walked like an old man. Normally Mara would chase after him to continue the argument. But he looked so... pathetic. Not a trait usually associated with the Jedi Master.

"Luke," she called softly. He didn't turn. She tried to catch up to him without appearing to hurry. "Luke," Mara said again, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it came out. Luke I-"

He squeezed her hand and nodded in understanding as words failed her. "I'm sorry too. It's okay, Mara. We both have more temper than we have use for. You're forgiven. Just please stay with me. I don't know what I'll do if I'm left alone."

It was Mara's turn to nod and take his hand. "Come on, Farmboy."

They walked together to the docking bay.

Luke and Mara unconsciously gripped each other's hands tightly as Han guided the shuttle in. Leia placed an arm around her brother's shoulders.

"I'll go," Luke said, his voice still broken. They let him go.

For some reason, the vehicle's occupant had been unable to land alone, so Han had rigged something to let him steer it from the ship they were currently aboard. He gave Luke a comforting slap on the back as he walked past.

The Jedi walked alone to the shuttle. He slowly opened the door. He was greeted by Cray, with her cropped hair and long legs. She collapsed into his arms.

"Cray?" Luke asked, "Are you all right?"

The girl gurgled and flashed an innocent smile. Well, it was Cray's body.

The woman who was not the Cray that they had known held a crumpled flimsy. Luke took it from her. It began 'To my beloved Luke..."

His hands were shaking as he smoothed out the note and read it. The woman, picking up on his feelings, began to bawl. Leia offered a hug which she gladly accepted.

Luke read the letter, allowing Leia, Mara, and Han to read it over his shoulder once he had finished. It read:

_To my beloved Luke..._

_Your student, Cray, shall be remembered as making the greatest sacrifice a person can make. She offered to switch places with me. She was going to give me her body so I could be with you. Oh, Luke, I wanted to so badly. _

_But I could not. There was someone whose life was more important to me than my own onboard. _

_I never told you that Geith and I had a daughter. I was still pregnant when I transferred her spirit and my own into the _Eye_. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to try something even more rash than you wanted to do just for me. _

_So I gave Cray's body to my baby. This is Ellanore. Please help her get settled, Luke, for me. Remember I love you and I always shall. Death cannot stop love. There is always love. _

_Forever yours, _

_Callie_

Mara and Han looked incredulous. Leia looked pained but thoughtful. Luke just looked pained.

"Ella?" Leia crooned into Cray-- Ella's ear, "Is your name Ellanore?"

The girl smiled and flailed one arm towards Leia's face. "Ga!"

Leia made an attempt to laugh a little at Ella's antics... but for the most part there was just an uneasy silence. Luke finally broke it.

"I'll take her," he said, eyes still downcast.

The others looked at him quizzically.

"She needs someone to take care of her, quite obviously. Callie asked me. I'll adopt Ellanore... It's the least I can do. And I've always wanted a family."

He stroked the girl's hair tentatively. "Ella? Ellie? I'm... I'm gonna be your new daddy. Can you say hi to daddy?"

_Hope you liked it! I know it's pretty sad so far (though, yes I see the group over there dancing for joy that Callista's dead (yes, you, in the blue jeans!)) But don't worry, though it will be a mostly serious fic, I promise some bad attempts at mild humor, and lots and lots of LMLH interaction and hopefully LM romance. Will try to update soon, though I can't say when exactly with exams and all. __Please review. Constructive criticism especially appreciated. _


	2. Giggling?

**Chapter Two**

by Saber Girl Leia

For disclaimer see chapter one, again I don't own any of it except Ella and the original situations I put the characters into, etc., etc.

I should probably credit Daniel Keyes here also-- Ella is a bit Charlie Gordon inspired, though as of yet not like him. For those of you who haven't read Flowers For Algernon, read it!

**MaraJadeSkywalkerJedi**: Thank you for reviewing! Here it is.

**Mara look-a-like**: Yup. Hopefully this chapter will explain some of that a little more thoroughly.

**Saber Girl Amidaala**: Yeah, I agree. If Callie had died on the _Eye_, as she does in this fic, we would have all remembered her as a pretty cool person who tragically but heroically died. Luke and Mara could have found each other that much sooner, nobody would have hated Callie, Luke wouldn't have been the depressed I-think-I'll-go-be-a-hermit-now-because-nobody-loves-me guy who we saw for quite a while in the EU... If only we all were pro-fic writers instead of lowly fanfic writers. ;D Of course Luke and Mara forever! Leia and Han too! (and all the other awesome couples which I'm not gonna take time to name right now...)

AN: I've figured out some more about the formatting now, so this should go smoother. :)

AN2: I know Ellie is a little advanced for an infant, but she is in an adult's body, so maybe some of her muscle reactions are already in place or whatever. Also, I have a baby cousin (not an infant, but about five or six months old) so I do have some basic idea of baby stuff. Then again, the adult body complicates _everything_.

* * *

The ship's other occupants made attempts of varying success to disguise their shock. An awkward silence followed, interrupted only by Ella's cooing.

"Are you sure you're up to that right now?" Leia began tentatively, "I mean, you have a lot going on with the Academy, and now with all this happening..." her voice trailed off at the sight of Luke's set face.

Han cut in, "I need to go keep the ship on course. Mara, can you come help me, please?" He stressed the last word.

"Why?" she asked, "What about Chewie?"

"I have a feeling we're gonna need all the help we can get," he muttered out of the side of his mouth. Mara took the hint and, with one last glimpse at the others, followed the ex-pirate back to the cockpit. Which left the Skywalker twins alone with Ella.

"Luke," Leia began again, "I'm just afraid that this will make it even harder for you to get over what happened..."

"No, Leia. Right now, I think I need a purpose to throw myself into. Ella can be that purpose.

"And I don't want my last link with Callie to slip away."

Leia nodded in understanding. "Luke, if there's anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Sure, sis," Luke attempted a grin. He sat down beside Ella. Leia followed suit.

"Besides..." he said, "I helped you with your three-- I like children. You had twins. How hard can it be?"

Leia sighed. "Harder than you know. For one, you're single. Everyone will know you adopted her, so that won't be the problem so much. But Luke, you don't seem to realize-- it seems that Ella is an infant's mind stuck in an adult's body. I don't know how quickly any of that will change, or even if it will-- I don't think anyone would; so far as I know this has never happened before!-- but for the moment, people are going to think she's mentally retarded, and give her a hard time. Which in a way, she is; to an amazing degree if what we've seen so far is an indication. Her mind is years; decades, behind her body."

Luke seemed to take a moment to absorb what his sister was telling him. Ella, her own hair cut close, was taking the pause as an opportunity to tug at Luke's. He took Leia's braid in his hand and began to wave it back and forth in Ella's face. She giggled appreciatively and made grasping motions. This prompted her surrogate father and aunt into a fit of giggles as well.

* * *

Mara, deeming that the siblings had had long enough for their sister-brother talk, was headed back to the docking bay. The sound of giggling stopped her.

_Giggling?_ Skywalker _giggling! _After all that had happened...? Mara wasn't quite sure how to take it. Was this his way of dealing with the whole thing? Or had he truly gotten over his so-called love that fast?

No. Another person, Mara might have condemned as such, but not Luke. She knew he was incapable of not caring. Even for his enemies. She spared a rueful thought for when Mara Jade had been numbered among them. Though, perhaps, he had not been the one to class her as such...

Mara could still feel waves of pain radiating from Luke's subconscious. But, somehow, he had been able to suppress those feelings for the moment. He probably viewed it as the strong, Jedi-ly thing to do. She only hoped Farmboy knew when to stop. Sometimes one needed to grieve.

Leia also seemed happy, as did the strange new sense; Ellie's. _Funny_, Mara thought, _how I've just met her and probably won't see her very often but I've already given her a nickname. And a kind one at that. _

The Ex-Emperor's Hand tiptoed to the doorway and peeked in, careful to shield her presence from the Jedi and the Jedi in-training in the room. To her surprise, all three of the room's occupants were sitting on the floor, playing with each other's hair! Not exactly what she had expected.

She was reluctant to interrupt the tender scene. _For where do I belong in that?_ Mara asked herself. Instead, the woman watched from the door.

Skywalker was so good with the baby, or whatever she was. Maybe this was his chance to have a family. Though he rarely revealed such feelings, Mara knew that her friend had always wanted a wife and children of his own. Now, seeing the giant smiles on the faces of both him and Ellie, Mara could not help but hope with all her heart that this worked out. And perhaps raising Callista's child would be a good thing-- with a balance of links to the past and hopes for the future. Luke needed something for himself. He was entirely selfless, giving everything. He deserved a break.

Luke wasn't the only one who was always lonely. But he was the one who deserved a family and would be good to one if he had it. Mara, although she felt that she was well on her way to redeeming herself for her past actions, did not feel that she herself deserved anything so wonderful as a family, and certainly doubted her ability to control her temper long enough to convince a husband and kids to stick around.

Mara walked a ways back up the corridor before dissolving her shields, so as not to alarm the others or let them realize she had been eavesdropping. When she entered the room for real, the others were waiting for her.

They were still sitting with the girl, but no longer touching and definitely no longer giggling, though smiles remained. _Am I that repulsive and separate? _Mara thought, feeling suddenly and, to her mind, absurdly, close to tears. _I do not cry_.

"Hey, Mara," Luke ventured, "piloting going well?"

"Yeah," she replied offhandedly.

"We're doing pretty well here, too," Leia said, directing a smile at her brother.

He smiled back, as did Mara. "That's good," she replied in an effort to keep up the banter.

"Come here," Luke motioned her over to where he sat with Ella. Mara complied.

"Ella," he said softly. He repeated it a few times until the girl was focusing on him. Then Luke pulled at Mara's wrist, inviting her to sit with them. With only a brief thought-- _what will somebody think of me, of us, if they come in here now? Since when have I cared what they think of me?_--she let him pull her down.

In the short time span it had taken Mara to sit down, Ella had become distracted by some lights on the far wall. It took Luke another moment to get her attention again. "Ella, I want you to meet your Aunt Mara."

Mara was momentarily stupefied by the title suddenly applied to her. _No one_ had _ever_ called her Aunt before. Nor mother nor daughter nor sister, and very rarely friend. Momentarily stupefied, but very pleased.

Leia also appeared to be temporarily in shock, but nearly as happy as Mara, if it was possible at that moment. Luke unfortunately took their silence and shock for disappointment and anger. He blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I overstepped... I shouldn't have said anything... not my place..."

"Luke," Mara gently interrupted him, "I am honored to be called such."

"Really?" he asked, "You're not saying that to make me feel better?"

Mara shook her head. Luke responded with a look full of thanks and... was it admiration, perhaps?

"What do you two think of taking her to meet her uncles, Han and Chewie, and Lando?" Leia asked.

"Just don't introduce her to Threepio before it's absolutely necessary," Mara commented dryly. "We don't want to traumatize the kid." Both Luke and Leia laughed a little.

"Point taken," Luke said, "let's go."

They did.

* * *


	3. Zenriffi and the New House

**Chapter Three**

by Saber Girl Leia

No new reviews! Sigh Ah, well. If you do read it, please review, even if you dislike it. Constructive criticism rocks!

AN: Yes, Zenriffi is my creation.

I know this is kind of tell, not show, (not much dialogue also) but I didn't think it would be very interesting to have long blather about them landing and buying a house and everything. If you all want to hear it, review and tell me and I might backtrack in the next chapter.

* * *

A bit later (Probably several months)

(AN: this originally said 'about a month' but that was unrealistic and has been changed. If you notice any discrepancies because of the time change, please review and tell me so.)

"I guess that's about it then," Luke sighed. He smiled at the blonde girl at his side as he put the last few pieces of her new bedroom furniture in place. Han and Leia were helping with the colorful decor.

With the new addition, the family had known that going back to live on Coruscant right away would not be the best idea. Not only was there no room for a second person in Luke's apartment, but a giant city did not seem the best place for someone like Ellie to be raised.

So the Solos, Luke, and Ellie had moved, at least temporarily, to Zenriffi; a neighboring planet to Coruscant. There they had found a good-sized house for sale. As it needed quite a bit of repair, the selling price was good. Mara had huffed and puffed about it, but ended up staying to help the group fix up the house.

Zenriffi was a combination of urban and rural areas. The new house was at the edge of a town, and several miles from a small beach. There was a good-sized city not too far in the other direction. As the planet was not far from Coruscant, Leia could commute, and Han was happy that the family was finally getting a vacation. The kids were thrilled to live near a beach, and Artoo and Chewie seemed amenable to the move as well. Only Threepio complained. But that was to be expected.

Thankfully, conversing with the native Zenriffis in their own language seemed to cheer him up. They were something like lizards with thick, bulky bodies. Zenriffis had pale red skin with hunched backs and an extra eye in the middle of their foreheads. Most were roughly human-sized.

The planet was also inhabited by small bouncing blobby creatures- Cyos. They were usually a bright blue with oversized eyes of nearly all imaginable colors. No one really knew whether they were intelligent. Cyos did not communicate with other species, or at least had not that anyone was telling, but they had become the object of many 'Riffi legends.

It was said to be good luck to feed or help a Cyo. If the blobby creature crossed one's path in the morning, they would supposedly have one extra stroke of good luck during the day. But if the paths crossed after noon, there would supposedly be one less.

Ellie had originally been terrified by the 'Riffis, but had loved the Cyos at first sight.

So here they were, with the house halfway repaired and Ellie's first ever bedroom completed. "I think this calls for a celebration," Leia said with a twinkle in her eye. The others agreed. Even Ella clapped her approval.

Luke surprised himself with a fleeting wish that Mara could have been with them for this. She had become almost a part of the family- in truth it was as if the Skywalker/Solo family was more or less a conglomerate of all the family-less come together.

And Luke had already started the process of legally adopting Ellanore Callista Ming Skywalker. He did not know Geith's last name, and though he did not want to admit it, a slight twinge of jealousy would have fought against his keeping it in Ella's name even if he did. If it had indeed ever been meant to be a part of her name.

The group made a lunch of fish sandwiches. Chewbacca had taken the Solo kids to the beach with a picnic, so they didn't have to worry about that and were free to spend the rest of the day as they chose. Except that whatever they did had to be something they could do with Ella.

Luke was thankful that Leia and Han were there to help him, though he knew it couldn't last forever. Sooner or later Leia would be needed on Coruscant, and Han would need to take the kids home for school. They had offered to have Winter take the kids, but Luke declined, knowing that it was important that the family stay together as much as possible when they had the chance. But he also said he wouldn't decline if Winter was to come help with Ella.

There had to be some woman there, he had decided. Leia was currently toilet-training the girl, and Luke prayed that _that_ little issue would be taken care of by the time Leia had to leave. He certainly couldn't change Ella. She had an adult's body, even though her brain was a baby's. It did not seem at all appropriate.

And Luke could no way see Mara volunteering for that job. So maybe Winter would have to come.

He sighed. "You okay kid?" Han asked.

Luke looked up to see Leia and Han looking at him worriedly. He hoped he had been shielding his thoughts, at least from Ella. He looked to see her munching the mush she had turned her sandwich into contentedly. Good, she had not caught onto his anxiety. "Yeah, I'll be all right."

"I really do mean it when I say I can miss some work and the kids can miss some school. You need us, so we're here for you. Please don't get all worked up about it."

"But you're the President! They need you," he continued in a whisper, "almost as much as I need you."

"Right, kid. And the President," Han threw an arm around her shoulders, "needs a vacation. And some more Jedi training..." he said slyly.

This, of course, caught Luke's attention, though perhaps not entirely in the way Han had wanted it. "The students! Who's gonna teach the Academy while I'm here?"

"Kam and Tionne and the others who are mostly trained," Leia supplied. "If you'd like to train me a little first, I could go check on them eventually."

"Unh. Right. You and your kids and Ellie. I'm gonna be even busier than I thought."

"Hey, you said yourself recently I'm almost trained. If you help me finish up, I can help you teach."

"S'an idea," Luke replied with a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap," Han suggested. "We'll hang with Ellie."

Luke reluctantly complied.

* * *

Not far away, a certain redhead landed her prized ship due to an annoying bit of conscience...

"Darn you Skywalker!" she groused. "I coulda been out there doing my stupid job, if it weren't for you and your stupid freak baby! What do you know about raising a kid, for goodness sakes?" It apparently never crossed Mara's mind that she knew no more of it, probably less, than he did.

Her philippic continued as Mara caught a ride to a hotel near the town Skywalker and the Solos were staying in. _At least this place looks prosperous enough. I can probably get some trading done. _

_And hopefully Karrde won't decide I'm playing hooky from his organization and completely reassess his opinion of me._ Mara growled at herself in annoyance. She didn't care what anybody thought!

* * *

Please review, even if you dislike it. Constructive criticism rocks! 


	4. Topato, Noodles, and Spoons as Projectil...

**Chapter Four**

by Saber Girl Leia

**AN**: Sorry this took a while, but it's longer than the other chapters so far, so hopefully that makes up for it. :D

**Ariapaige**: Thanks soooo much for the review! You are the only constructive criticism I have gotten, I think. Sorry I didn't get the first one till now. Here's more. By the way, you should really continue your story "Holo'cordings." It started out very interestingly (is that correct grammar? :o)

I think I said it was about a month between the chapters... Sorry if that was confusing/didn't make sense. About the potty-training thing, that was still going on. If you meant that babies don't start toilet-training till long after a month, her body is an adult's, so maybe her body would at least have more control... slight blush

Yeah, it will be a while for her to learn to talk, but probably not much longer than the average 'normal' baby because her brain is a baby's; children pick up languages quickly. I suppose some pronunciations might give her problems (because of tongue/mouth-muscle habits), but I wouldn't think it would in any language Cray had spoken.

Everything about Ella I have to write with some artistic licensee, because, obviously, this hasn't ever happened.

Thanks for the advice about 'coulda.' I only meant to write like people talk. Most people I know use slang/contractions fairly often. However, you may be right about it bringing different assumptions about various characters into play.

Again, thank you _very_ much for the opportunity to think about all that and the suggestions about it.

**Other Author's Notes**: To make this story work, I am going to need to have Ellie start out with a slightly more advanced brain than 'normal' infants. Some possible explanations I am working with for later chapters include that some small bit of Cray was retained in her body, or that Callista managed to teach her and/or she managed to mentally grow a little during the thirty years the were stuck in the _Eye_.

* * *

"Really, Leia, it's fine. I can deal with Ellie for a day. Go out with your kids. You guys don't have nearly enough time as a family."

"Neither do we," she sighed. "Fine, I just hope you got a lot of sleep last night-- raising a baby is tiring. There's a reason it's meant to be a two-person job." After saying goodbye, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the kids left.

Luke hoped Leia didn't realize how much her last comment had hurt him. He knew it had not been intended that way at all, but just the same...

_Callie_. He would still wake up crying, thinking of her. The attempt at a private family funereal had, if anything, made it harder. No one else had known her. No one else mourned with Luke. Ellie was too young to understand.

But when Luke was most ashamed was when he was disappointed in Ellie. He had no right to be. It happened rarely, but Luke always felt a traitor when he found himself wishing just a little that she could be a little more normal...

_What place does a normal person have in this family anyway?_ he thought sarcastically. _I have no right to be ashamed. I have been blessed with a child. _He had simply not been blessed with a wife.

Ellie called out, interrupting her foster father's musings. "I'm coming sweetie!" he called. Once he was nearer to her, he continued in baby talk.

Threepio, pragmatic as always, interrupted. "I do think she may be hungry, Master Luke."

"Right, right, breakfast." Luke hurried to get out and heat up some leftovers. He continued a stream of "Is wittle Ellie hungwee? Is she gonna eat her yummy foodies?" All of which made Threepio insane, of course.

Luke brought her the plate of odds and ends from the past few days and began to spoon-feed her. He and Leia had tried to teach Ellie to hold a spoon, but she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. Perhaps part of the problem was that they expected too much of her too soon, Luke wondered, being deceived by her adult appearance.

Unfortunately, Ellie did know how to throw food. Luke suddenly found his face covered in a glob of mashed topato. At that range, even he couldn't have blocked it. _At least she hasn't figured out how to do it with the Force yet... _Luke groaned at Ellie's triumphant giggle as some well-aimed noodles made their mark on the nearest wall. The spoon followed; it all finally coming to rest in a puddle on the floor.

As he surveyed the damage, Luke tried to pacify his daughter through the Force. She did calm down, but the damage was already done. And Threepio, not surprisingly, had the bad fortune to step in the mess and go sprawling.

Luke just put his head in his hands.

* * *

When Leia, already quite far from the house, 'heard' her brother's trouble through the Force, she let out a groan.

"Luke?" Han asked knowingly.

"What do you think?"

He began to usher the kids back in the direction they had just come from. Sad voices piped up, "Why are we stopping?" and "What's wrong, Daddy?"

Leia stopped her husband with a hand on his shoulder. "No. You guys stay out. I'll go help him. It's probably nothing major-- keep your comlink on and I'll join up again as soon as I can." Han looked disappointed, but nodded at her determined look. They quickly kissed; then Leia headed back towards home.

* * *

Mara was much closer when she felt it. _Skywalker needs help again..._ He hadn't actually called for help... but it was easy enough to infer, wasn't it? Ah, well. It wasn't like she'd had anything special planned for the day. And helping the great Jedi cope with his foster daughter would be an interesting change from rescuing him from insane super-villains.

_Here we go again...

* * *

_

From a distance, the house appeared peaceful enough. It was only when Mara was on the doorstep that she could hear a repetitive chorus of Threepio's usual nervous chatter combined with a baby's cries.

And, as she could tell through the Force, Luke was _sleeping_.

The woman could have screamed.

Instead, she demurely unlocked the door, and struggled to keep her head once she saw the mess inside.

Threepio was flailing in the corner; flat on his back in the mess which appeared to have once been a meal of noodle-soup. He and Artoo, who was pushing some sort of mop-like appendage around another part of the floor, were arguing in a combination of Basic and Droidspeak.

To the right, Mara could see Ellie in what passed as her 'high chair.' It wasn't actually raised at all, but she was strapped into it, and there was a tray attached to the front. The tray was, not surprisingly, covered in once-edible glop. Ellie was giggling as she mashed the mess around. When she reached out to wave at 'Auntie Mara,' it trickled down her arms to drip sickeningly onto the floor.

And Skywalker was_ asleep with his head on the table_. And, it appeared, with topato on his head. Mara groaned.

"Why me? Why, why, why, why, why..." she complained aloud.

Threepio broke off his argument to answer. "I'm sorry, Mistress Mara, but I must say I don't know."

"Uh... Right Threepio," she helped him up. "Why don't you and Artoo go to the nearest repair shop and get washed up or something."

"Why certainly, Ma'am. That is the best idea I have heard in quite some time. A good cleaning will feel so good on my aching circuits..." the taller droid continued rambling as he left, followed by Artoo.

_At least that's one problem out of my way,_ Mara thought. _Not that there isn't plenty more to do. _

First came Skywalker. He obviously hadn't been getting enough sleep. Mara used a little Force-trick she knew to prod his brain slightly so he would stay asleep while she washed his face.

It was rather disgusting. She decided to wash Ellie first, so the girl could not make more of a mess then she already had. After much squirming and squealing, Mara managed to return bits of Ellie's arms to their normal color. Washing her face was even harder.

Eventually Mara figured out that Ellie would behave better if her attention was on something else. The redhead tried tickling her and waving a small, shiny necklace just out of her reach. By the end, both were soaking wet but laughing. Mara got her adopted niece reasonably clean, then locked her in the playpen with some toys and a monitor, just in case.

The next article of business was Luke himself. Checking to make sure that her Force-prodding was still working, Mara got a damp washcloth from the bathroom and proceeded to wipe down her friend's face. To her dismay, the cold gunk was in his hair as well.

"How did this happen to you?" Mara mumbled allowed as she worked; "Couldn't you use your Jedi reflexes to block it or something?" she was slightly mocking. "Come on, the great Luke Skywalker's being beat up by babies, now?"

To her shock and slight embarrassment, Mara realized that Luke's face and hair were spotless and she was still running her fingers through his hair and stroking his face...

The woman pulled her hand back as if burned. She knew she was alone, but nonetheless gave a self-conscious glare at the rest of the house.

"Come on," she muttered, back to business. Mara stood up, dropping the washcloth to the floor, and lifted Luke; half physically and half with the Force. She carried him back to the bedroom, placed him on the bed, and pulled up the covers. "You are going to get some sleep, you hear me?" she admonished the sleeping Jedi.

Mara sighed and collapsed into a chair near the bed. She simply was _not_ ready to face cleaning the kitchen. _Mara Jade, cleaning up after a baby..._ she almost laughed the thought was so absurd. But it was bittersweet, as well. The whole thing was.

She knew Luke, having grown up an orphan and losing his aunt and uncle at eighteen, had always wanted a proper family of his own. And he really had not had the best of luck in family matters.

First there had been the shocking news of his father. When Anakin Skywalker had returned from the dark crevices of his own mind during the battle of Endor, Luke had found his true father-- only to see him die minutes later, knowing there was nothing he could do. Leia, Han, and their children had been a blessing, as well as Luke's few close friends, but Mara knew that sometimes seeing the children hurt him, too. He wanted his own.

As far as Mara knew, Gariel Capiston had been the only woman he even attempted to court between finding out that Leia was his sister and meeting this Callista. She did not know much of the matter-- only what Leia had told her in a rare burst of talkativeness and super-friendliness towards the ex-assassin. When Gariel more or less rejected him for their religious differences and jobs, as Leia said, Luke seemed crushed. He only wanted a companion... and though he was as inseparable from both Leia and Han, he often seemed to feel that he should not be taking their time from each other.

And then there had been Callista.

Mara did not know; even Leia did not know, much of the story. Luke had mentioned the mysterious woman only briefly, but it was clear that his mind was always on her, and even Luke Skywalker did not have control over his emotions all the time. So Mara knew a little of the incident.

Callista had been a Knight of the Old Order, who, dying, had somehow stored the very essence of herself inside a ship's computer, and stayed their thirty years. Mara supposed she must have been a very strong person to live like that, so alone, for so long.

But not completely alone. With her baby. Of whom Luke had apparently known nothing of until the note. Which was, in Mara's view, a rather rotten way to tell your so-called boyfriend that you were pregnant with the child of your dead lover. And had been so for thirty years. Though the last part wasn't so much rotten as just plain weird.

Had she ever wondered how her baby would turn out? Talked to her? Certainly. Perhaps even taught her some, if that was possible under the circumstances. But just as certainly Mara supposed that Callista-- Callie, as Luke referred to her, had never predicted what had happened.

In the end, she had given up her life for her child; as any true mother would if it was the only way. But by doing so, she had left the girl to Luke, a single, busy man who put himself in harm's way for others nearly every day. Which was darn irresponsible, in Mara's eyes.

Mara herself occasionally dreamed of a family, but knew in her heart how unlikely it was that those dreams would ever be realized. She was the Ex-Emperor's Hand; it was known publicly now, and even many of those who might once have been willing to date her nonetheless were probably now afraid of bad publicity. And most of them would have likely been Imperial jerks who still believed she had been just a 'plaything' to Palpatine. And most of them, she did not want anything to do with.

And much as she liked to think that she had turned her life around, which she had, Mara didn't think she really deserved anything for herself at this point. She had to work for everything she got. And a family was not something she knew how to work for.

Skywalker, on the other hand, deserved a lot. Funny, Mara mused, how her opinion of him had changed so much in such a short period of time. But at the moment he was landed with Ellie, which must be as much a burden as the fulfillment of his dreams. Luke loved Ellie, Mara knew, but she doubted even he was entirely without small feelings of frustration and even anger that the girl was as she was. It wasn't fair, how he always ended up with the hardest parts of life.

Mara's thoughts switched tracks somewhat, though she still could not quite bring herself to face the kitchen yet. _Luke looks so peaceful in his sleep..._ She was glad they were friends, now. To think she had wanted; had _tried_ to kill him... She didn't want to think about it. That she had not pulled the trigger when she had a gun to his head was one of the greatest blessings Mara felt that she had ever received. And one of the few she even classified as a blessing. Most things she attributed to her own smarts. Or lapses in thinking.

Why hadn't Luke and Callie and Ellie, in fact the whole family, been blessed with Callie's continued life? What higher power had denied the one Jedi her child and the two their love? And for what?

Mara had had her share of fun times with Ellie, and helping to rebuild the house, but not she nor Leia nor anyone else could replace the hole in the little family. Most of them had never met the woman, and they mourned her anyway.

It all would have been better if Callie had lived, Mara supposed.

* * *

_Don't worry you all! I know Mar's all depressed and wishing Callie were with Luke (unnh) in this chapter (hey, I didn't say I agreed with it all) but they'll find each other pretty soon, I think. (I hope, it all depends on what my Master, er, I mean my Muse, dictates. Then again, I don't have to take orders from her if I don't want to! So... whatever.) Please review, even if you don't like it. Constructive criticism rocks!! (But do please take note of the constructive bit. ;) )_


	5. Leia and Mara

**Chapter 5**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Important Author's Note:** Actually, it was probably several months between chapters 2 and 3. Sorry about any confusion, I know I originally said 1 month, but it is too hard to have Ellie be that young, and some time needs to have passed for the other stuff as well. I will go back and change that; thank you **ariapaige**,the other **Saber Girls**, and some of my friends from school for pointing some stuff out/helping me work it out. 

Disclaimer: Thank you George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, etc. (that means all the actors, editors, techies, friends, fictional characters, etc., etc. and everybody else who helped!) for creating and bringing to life this universe and not shooting me for bringing my own talents to it. I am not making any money off this, just getting in some good practice for the original stuff which will hopefully get me money eventually, and most of all having fun. The characters belong to themselves. (They've fought long and hard for that freedom!)

**Mara-look-a-like**: Thanks for the review! Don't worry about the timing, it's fine. (Trust me, I understand about the school bit. Just finished exams myself.) I'm glad you like it. Anything in particular you (or anyone else reading this) want(s) to see happen? No promises, but I will read and consider suggestions.

* * *

A little later

By the time Leia arrived at the house, it seemed fairly peaceful. There was no distress emanating from her brother, in fact, he seemed to be... sleeping. Hopefully Threepio had El under control.

But, wait- was that _Mara_ she sensed inside the house? Leia was not at all displeased to find the trader visiting, just surprised. The fiery-haired and fiery-tempered woman had expressed last time they had seen her that she did not expect to be stopping by again anytime soon.

Leia hoped that her two friends hadn't argued again. _That_ could have certainly driven Luke to exhaustion. But Mara's sense, the part that was not shielded, did not seem at all angry or unhappy. Though perhaps a bit wistful.

Careful to shield her presence, Leia peered through a near window into the kitchen. To her shock, Mara appeared to be _cleaning_. Not cleaning of a type one would expect Mara to do, such as cleaning an old hyperdrive unit or a trade item. House cleaning. Her bright hair was tied back, she wore an apron, and she carried a wet rag. Ellanore was sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with a doll and some model speeders. She babbled, and Mara glanced over at her; smiling. Then she went back to work scrubbing the floor.

Leia did not want to embarrass the other woman when she was so obviously enjoying herself in a rare way, but felt obligated, having come this far, to check on everything. So she compromised. After walking few blocks away from the house, she unshielded herself, took out her comlink, and called home.

Mara answered. "Hello?"

"Mara? It's Leia. Glad to hear from you."

"Yeah... I found myself in the area, and Skywalker seemed to be in distress again." She gave a dry laugh, "As always."

Leia chuckled also. "Yeah, I was on my way to see if he was all right myself. He'd really be in trouble if it wasn't for us, wouldn't he?"

"That's for sure. He's all right now- just had a run in with Ellie and some flying food."

Leia giggled. To her surprise, Mara sounded as if she might have been stifling a giggle as well. She had never really imagined Mara Jade giggling before.

"So, did you want to come over and check on him yourself, or what?"

"That would be great. I'm about five minutes away, so I'll be there soon." She hoped that would give Mara enough time to get ready, and not be caught off-guard. Not that Mara was often truly off-guard.

"See you then, bye."

"Right, good bye."

* * *

As she ended the call, Mara pondered whether to switch back to her normal independent, non-house cleaning, somewhat shielded and reserved persona, or to let Leia see the inner self she so rarely let show through, which this child had brought out in her.

She must admit, she had enjoyed this little visit much more than she had expected. Even the washing dishes and scrubbing the floor. And thankfully, the droids had not returned yet, although she wouldn't have minded much if it had been only Artoo.

Mara was still trying to make a decision when she realized that her friend would be arriving at any moment. She no longer had time to change, at least not in terms of clothing. Her demeanor she could change at any moment. But she trusted Leia, at least to the extent that she trusted anyone. And letting Leia see her like this- in an apron, and playing with a child- might be interpreted as a gesture of goodwill.

Besides, it would all come out eventually. Skywalker was no fool; he certainly knew that messes like the one Ella had made in the kitchen did not clean themselves up. And Mara did not think either of those twins would prod her about it. They would be thankful, but not teasing. Nor would they thank her to ridiculous degrees; they knew that would embarrass her, and cause her to close up again. Mara was not sure that she wanted Han hearing of all this, and she _definitely _did not want any of it getting out to the general public, but... it was all right if Luke and Leia knew. It was all right to let them in beyond her outermost barriers. It was all right to be their friends.

She did not change. The doorcom buzzed. "Leia?" she called.

"Yes," responded the familiar voice. Mara hurried to let her in.

"Hey," Leia greeted her, not showing any adverse or startled reaction to her companion's unusual outfit. Mara, although surprised, was pleased. "So you've been making sure my brother doesn't do anything too crazy?" she queried lightheartedly.

"Yup, that's me," Mara replied, "Skywalker's personal babysitter!" The two women laughed, and Ellie wiggled herself into the kitchen doorway to see them.

She had not learned to walk yet, and probably would not for some time, judging by the average child's rate of development, but the girl had been prodigious at rolling and even the beginnings of crawling; probably due to her adult muscles.

The child gurgled. Leia nearly ran over to see her. "Hey, Ella, how's our baby doing? Have you been taking good care of Daddy for us? Yeah?"

"I don't know if good care is quite the way I would describe it," Mara said out of the side of her mouth. "She threw food all over the place. We had to send Threepio to the cleaners!"

Leia groaned. "So that's why it's so quiet around her."

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Me neither. Between him and my own kids, not to mention the government," she made a face, "I can't remember the last quiet moment I had."

Mara snorted. "You almost forgot Han. And with Luke bugging me about the training, I haven't had many either."

"Is he still bothering you about that?" Leia made a doll walk to Ellie. "He means well, but he can't force people into things like that."

"Yeah. I... I think I want to train, at least some, eventually, but I'm not sure I'm ready yet. And I'm afraid that if I do go to Yavin for some training, that he won't let me leave."

"He can't make you stay against your will."

"But he can make me stay against my better judgment. I can't help but worry about what I would do with power like that. I've been proven not entirely good before."

"Mara, that was a long time ago. You've changed; times have changed. I don't want to push you, or make you do anything you don't want to, but as you are torn, and not entirely against it, I'll give a little council.

"Go, try it out. I fought my training for a long time, because of the past, and now I regret it. We need more Jedi; and we need more Jedi who have no qualms about giving Luke constructive criticism on his teaching methods. And now, with El, and having lost Callista,... he needs all the help he can get. I promise I'll back you if you ever need it when he's trying to control your decisions, but _please_ consider it."

"If only he wouldn't nag so much. Sometimes I feel like I can't say yes, just because I have to be contrary."

"The world wouldn't end if the two of you agreed just once, you know."

Mara frowned. "Thanks for being so understanding," she muttered.

"I'm sorry."

They played with their niece in silence for a while.

A few moments later, Leia spoke again. "Luke needs help with her. Listen, if Han, the kids, the droids, and I stay home with her tomorrow night, will you take him out to dinner? He just needs to relax."

"I like the idea but I have to tell you I don't think I'm a particularly relaxing person to be around. Why don't I stay here and you take him out. Special twin bonding time, or something."

Leia grinned. "I'd love too, but I must say I can't see you and Han getting along together for that long, and I do think Luke would enjoy your presence. Besides, much as I think he'd love to have dinner with me, he'd probably decide it was taking me away from the rest of the family and feel all guilty about it. If it works tomorrow, I'll take him out the next night, I promise. Okay?"

Mara nodded, thought she still had a few resignations. "Fine. Look, I want to get this apron and all off before he wakes up- which should be soon- otherwise he'll think I've been working really hard and get all apologetic." She tugged at the apron strings. Leia knew better than t give her a hand.

"I'll stick around just until he wakes up, but then I have to go back."

"Right."

It was as they waited for Luke to wake up that Mara realized they had both taken it for granted that she was staying at least another two days. And she wasn't angry about it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I am in love with constructive criticism (and I don't mind praise, either!) ;P 


	6. Most Definitely Not a Date

**Chapter 6**

by Saber Girl Leia

(Most Definitely Not a Date)

**Mara look-a-like**: I'm so glad you like it and you take the time to review! Many thanks! As for Luke and Mara, they should be going out to dinner in this chapter or at latest the next one... so there will definitely be some building of their relationship going on there... the romance is coming :)

I'm also really happy to hear that you like the whole plot with Ellie. I was a little concerned that it would be too confusing.

And your spelling really isn't that bad- but trust me, I totally sympathize with any spelling/grammar issues. (I was the editor of the school newspaper last year and I have grammar issues! lol!) Spell check was a wonderful invention...

**Saber Girl Amidee**: Thanks for the detailed and extensive review. LOL. S'kay, you were sick.

Thanks for a name for the restaurant... even if it is rather lame...

Many thanks for help with the gift thing!

**Ariapaige**: I'm glad you liked Luke asleep on the table. That scene was really fun to write :).

Yay! You liked Leia! That's good- it really bugs me how there's a lot of stories out there where she leans so heavily on Luke and Han or gets upstaged by Mara. We love them all, so why not keep her in the spotlight as well? And I agree, I have always seen her as intuitive. And Mara too! Awesome! I really wanted to show her from a different- but believable- angle.

Ellie is totally the hardest part of writing this story. Nothing makes me happier than hearing someone say I wrote her well. And thank you again for being the first to bring up the issues with the timing. As I continue to write this, I find more and more reason why a significant amount of time needs to have passed.

Good luck on 'cordings! (Trust me, Darth Writer's Block is no stranger to me... lol)

Thanks again for your reviews! It is great to get such nice feedback.

WOW! "Baby Mine" is on your favorite stories list! Bows deeply You deserve candy for that. :oP

ZXZ

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters, send chocolate to George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, etc.

This chapter: Luke and Mara's dinner date! Which they of course insist is a 'friendly meeting.'

* * *

Luke woke, and soon recalled the recent disaster. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to put the pillow over his head and go back to sleep at the thought of the mess he would have to face...

Wait. He had no recollection of going back to bed. Had he forgotten to put Ellie in her playpen? What might she have gotten into? He was fully awake now, and halfway to the door before it registered in his mind that _three _other Force signatures were present in the house. Luke didn't even have to pause to identify the other two. Leia and Mara. What in all the worlds were they doing here?

Had he _completely_ botched his shielding because he got hit by a load of topato? Luke mentally groaned, though he supposed he ought to thank Leia at least for coming to help out. He would thank Mara too, but she would likely just ridicule him.

The two women were chatting like sisters when he finally reached the kitchen. Ellie sat on the floor between them with her models and dolls. All three looked up when he entered.

"Hey." _Man, that was lame,_ Luke thought.

"Hey, yourself," Mara smiled back, "we were just wondering when you'd get out here."

"Sorry about the mess..." _Please, don't let her think me a fool. Please, please. _Leia was his sister, she knew him; she understood. Mara, on the other hand... She was looking at him; expecting him to continue. "I guess I'm just not used to dealing with kids," he finished.

Leia answered. "It's fine Luke. Everything's taken care of."

"It wasn't that big a deal, Skywalker. Stop blaming yourself." He wanted to yell 'get out of my mind,' but figured she could tell that much just from his face.

"You know Luke, you'd get used to taking care of her easier if you take it a little at a time. Let us do some of the work. You know we'd love to." Now his own sister didn't think he was capable? Luke knew that wasn't true, but in his present mood he didn't feel like being agreeable.

"Yeah," Mara said slowly, "let's go out to dinner tomorrow night. Leia and Han can stay with Ellie. You're overworking yourself and if you die of it, who is going to periodically interrupt my boring life needing to be rescued, eh?"

"Oh, Luke, Mara, that's a great idea!" Leia squealed. Luke briefly wondered if they were planning something, but discarded the idea. This was Leia and Mara, not two high school flirts.

"All right."

* * *

The next day; late afternoon

Mara painstakingly waged war with each and every red-gold tangle in front of the mirror. She _would_ look good for the dinner. Not that it was anything all that special... just going out to dinner with Skywalker.

Er, no. Not 'going out to dinner.' 'Taking some time off to enjoy a meal, coincidentally in each other's company.' Yes, that definitely sounded better, to Mara's mind. Well... perhaps not better... but _safer_. _What stupid pubescent kid's idea was is it to decide that every word or phrase needed to have at least three meanings? _Mara wondered. _One can't even 'go out' with a friend anymore. And I am certainly not dating Skywalker. No, no, no. _

_He used to be my enemy, for one. Now we're friends, good enough, but he's still a hero while I'm despised. Not to mention he's pining for his dead girlfriend and has a daughter, now. No point carrying this train of thoughts any farther. _

She secured a few pins in her hair, and smoothed her skirt a little. It was pale blue, with a filmy top layer, and contrasted well with her plain black top. Mara hoped she wasn't overdressed. She hadn't been able to resist dressing up; she so rarely got to truly enjoy herself at something like this.

Hopefully Luke would be wearing something nice... and much more importantly, Mara hoped that he would enjoy himself. More than likely he would be too worried about Ellie to have any fun. Well, it was his own fault for falling in love with a ship's computer.

* * *

Luke was worried. He was very much looking forward to a rest, and a chance to meet Mara for dinner. But he was so afraid that he would say something wrong. Mara so rarely stayed in one place for any significant amount of time. It was always just as they were beginning to understand and truly enjoy each other's company, one would say something and set the other off, and it could be months before they saw each other again.

And Luke did not think he could bear it if she left so soon after coming. Not this visit.

He knew that she, being Mara, would not judge him by outer appearances, but took care dressing anyway. He had spent the standard time in mourning for Callista, a luxury rarely affordable in such a volatile galaxy. But the mourning period had ended, and so Luke wore colors. Too long had everything been black or white- the world was not that clear cut. It was full of grays, and the brighter colors too. One could not forget the brightness, or he would die of emotional blindness.

Luke hurriedly finished getting ready and ran to the backyard to wait for his friend.

* * *

Leia, Han, Chewbacca, the Solo kids, the droids, and Ellie were already in the front yard. It was a breezy spring day, and they all, excluding Threepio and Ellie, were romping around in a game of chase. The twins seemed to have teemed up with Artoo. In exchange for hiding behind the little droid, they would help push and steer him over the grass.

A thrill ran through Luke's heart, at seeing them as they were now. This was a side of his family not often displayed to the public. They all looked, and felt through the Force, carefree.

_Carefree._ It was not something any of them, except the children, could usually afford to be. Each time a friend had died, Luke had felt that the little part inside of him that held onto his inner child and his hope had died with them. But somehow, it had always been drawn back. At the Battle of Endor. By his family. By his friends. Perhaps the hurt from Callie's death would too begin to dissipate in time.

Luke longed for a day when he might play as they did- not only with siblings, but with a wife, and a group of children.

"Luke!" a shout broke through his thoughts.

"What?" he turned, startled, to see his sister smiling up at him and poking his shoulder.

"You're it!" she yelled with obvious glee as she ran away.

Luke gave chase.

* * *

Mara Jade leaned on the doorcom for the third time. Her temper was stretched thin, and she fought hard to keep it from breaking. The woman was having many second thoughts about the dinner plan, and Skywalker not answering his door really was not improving her mood.

She heard noise in the backyard, and went to investigate. Mara shielded her Force presence, so Luke would not know she was there yet. He hadn't answered the door; so she was going to get back at him. How, she was not yet entirely sure, but she knew she would think of something. That was the way things worked. If Luke Skywalker snubbed Mara Jade, he would be snubbed back.

There was a little mossy wall extended from the house a bit to the side. Mara guessed that it may have once encompassed the garden, but only this small piece was left. It blocked the view of part of the backyard from the street.

Mara swung herself up into a position where she could rest against the house and see over the wall without being seen. She was quite surprised by what she saw. _After all this, _she mused, _you'd think I'd be used to strange things, especially around the Skywalker and the Solos... the Skywalkers and Solos. _

The three adults appeared to be playing tag. Luke lunged and grabbed his sister's braid, prompting her to shout, "No fair!" Anakin was looking on and attempting to clap. Jaina and Jacen appeared to be playing with Artoo across the lawn. Ellie sat by Threepio, who was cautioning her on the dangers of running about. She was playing with the grass. Chewie leaned against a tree near the twins.

Artoo swiveled his dome in Mara's direction for a second, and she held her breath. Although she had the distinct feeling that he saw her, the little droid did not alert anyone. Mara was grateful. She was reluctant to interrupt. Her anger began to dissipate slowly, as she watched them.

But she had to jump in eventually. The Master Trader looked at her wrist-chrono; it was time to go. Mara pushed off against the house and vaulted the stone wall. Unfazed, she uncovered her Force signature and began to speak as soon as the others had turned around. "Hey. It's almost time to go, Farmboy. You apparently weren't bothering to answer your door, so I came back here to get you."

Luke, Han, and Leia all looked slightly guilty, and were not eager to meet the fiery-haired woman's eyes. Leia looked at the ground as she worked to regain her composure; Han strolled a bit in the other direction; Luke tugged his jacket straight.

The fleeting thought crossed Mara's mind that it had been rather rotten of her to disturb them, but it was cut off when Leia spoke. "It's great you're here Mara. I guess we'll expect you and Luke back in a few hours?"

"Sure, why not. Okay with you, Skywalker?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

Luke embraced Ellie and whispered something to her, then followed Mara out of the yard. "Bye everybody, we'll see you soon!" he called over his shoulder with a wave.

"Goodbye," Mara added, "good luck."

* * *

"Wait a second, Mara," Luke said as they rounded the corner of the house, "I left something inside."

Mara nodded curtly, "Hurry back." Luke nodded and disappeared inside the house.

Mara toyed with the edge of her skirt, surprised and a little disturbed at the sudden butterflies in her stomach. What the Sith did she have to be nervous about?

Luke came out, finally. He didn't appear to have anything more than when he had entered. Mara looked at him quizzically. "You got it?" she asked softly, appalled at how she could not make her voice sound angry. He nodded. The two friends walked off towards the restaurant.

Luke tried to make conversation. "So, you made any good deals here?" Mara nodded half-heartedly.

"A few; nothing special." The silence resumed.

"So where are we going?" Mara asked, "Your sister made the reservations, but she didn't get a chance to tell me where."

Luke pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "'The Nerf Steak Grill,' apparently. The directions are on here. It's not far." They continued to walk in silence, and to study one another.

Mara's hair was pinned in a half-ponytail, and fell in waves about her shoulders. She was wearing a pale-blue skirt, and Luke thought she was dressed in a much more feminine style than usually. Though it was an odd thing for him to even notice. If she knew what he was thinking... ouch. Luke actually winced at the thought of a 'Jade tirade.' Then he nearly laughed at his own bad pun.

His companion, for her part was too preoccupied in studying Luke to notice. He was dressed in blue and yellow and brown, not the all-black ensemble she had become accustomed to seeing him in. He looked well.

Luke had been correct. They reached the restaurant- a small place in the middle of town- soon. It was dimly lit inside. A Zenriffian waitress showed them to a table in the back. The pair ordered and sat back to wait for their food.

Luke reached into his jacket pocket. "Mara, I have something for you," he said. His voice was calm and clear, but Mara could sense the nervous stutter he was repressing. "I wanted to give you something to thank you for taking me out. It's all been really hectic at home."

"Not necessary, Skywalker," she murmured as her handed the small box to her, "but thank you." Mara opened the box to discover a multi-colored pendant on a thin, almost transparent chain. It was beautiful. Even she, who did not day to day waste time, as she saw it, accessorizing, knew that this was valuable and immediately imagined herself wearing it.

"Luke... I didn't get you anything..."

"It's all right, really. A thank you gift, like I said." The gem on the necklace was closely related to those used in lightsabers, but he did not think she knew that. Judging by her reaction, she did not.

"It's beautiful."

"Put it on."

She gave him a strange look, but complied. Their conversation was cut off as the waitress brought their nerf steaks.

* * *

"You know, Luke," Mara ventured as the waitress took their bill, we don't need to go straight back to your house. You need to relax- I really don't feel like cleaning up your kitchen again." He started to apologize, but Mara cut him off. "Hey, I'm kidding, it's fine. Really. But where would you want to go?"

"I don't know. I suppose we could just walk around town. Or we could catch a taxi-speeder down to the beach or something. It's getting dusky, so there probably won't be many people there."

"I don't think we're really dressed for that," Mara commented as she looked him up and down, "but just walking around town sounds good."

"Okay." Luke rose and donned his jacket. He held out Mara's as she stood up. A little reluctantly, she turned and allowed him to help her slip into it. Luke lifted her hair out from underneath it and let it fall gently. "Thanks," Mara whispered. They left the grill.

"So," Mara said as they strolled through the strip mall, "how have you people been since I left? I never really got a chance to ask you."

"Pretty good," Luke shrugged, "Ellie's been doing really well. We're a little worried about what's going to happen once Leia needs to go back to Coruscant for a long period of time. I mean, we could all just move back there, but I'm not sure the general public is ready for Ellie yet. Nor she for them. And I really like it here."

_Why was everything always about the kid?_ "You're lucky to have such a close family," Mara said, a little sadly.

"And such good friends."

She turned her head and looked at Luke to see him staring back. They both slowed their pace. Something passed between them for a split second- and then it was gone. "Really, Mara," Luke continued, "you are always welcome here. Or wherever we are. I love-"

Mara nearly choked; then held her breath. Was he actually going to say he _loved_ her? Did he love her? Did she want him to?

"-how you are always there for me. More than anyone, except maybe Leia and Han. I can trust you with my life."

Mara let out her breath, the air now stale, and it left a bad taste in her mouth. _But I really shouldn't care. In fact, this is better. For goodness' sake, imagine what would happen if he did love me. it would be so awkward... and I'd have to convince him that I wasn't interested..._

Luke was still looking at her. _Waiting for a response?_ Mara avoided his gaze. "Thank you, Luke. That means a lot to me." He put a hand on her arm. _What now?_

"Are you all right, Mara? Suddenly you don't look so well."

"I'll be all right."

_I must have embarrassed her,_ Luke thought. He wanted to slap himself. Why the galaxy had he said something to embarrass her! She was a dear friend to him. He would never hurt her on purpose. But why did he have to forget how much she hated it when he praised or thanked her. He wished she would be herself and yell at him or something. In retrospect, he was surprised she had not when he touched her arm.

"Are you sure? Don't stay out just because of me."

"I'm _sure_." Good, Mara was sounding more like herself. "Come on, let's go in here," she said firmly, pulling him into an art shop.

It was warm inside, and Luke noticed that Mara made it quite obvious that she could take off her jacket on her own. He really hoped he had not just alienated her. What in the world had he said?

The pair walked together through the shop for a while, speaking only to comment on the various art pieces. Luke suddenly stopped in front of one in particular. Mara, slightly behind him, noticed and walked over to see what had affected him. It was immediately obvious.

He was staring at a painting of a smiling couple with a young woman, presumably their daughter, between them. She had long hair, but it was the same shade as Ellie's. Tearing her eyes away from the picture, Mara looked at Luke. He was trying to hide his emotions, but he couldn't hide feelings of that magnitude. Not from Mara. Not when she was two feet away. Nor could he hide the involuntary speckling of tears that began to trail down his face.

Luke wasn't looking at her. He was trying to be strong on his own. But there is no try. Silently, Mara held out her arms to him. He had said earlier that she was always there for him, and she didn't want to disprove that, even if this was a section of his life she felt a little uncomfortable intruding in.

Mara supported Luke both physically and emotionally as he leaned into her awkward embrace. He was shaking, and the little part of him left over to rationalize felt he was being very foolish. "You're not a fool," Mara murmured in his ear, "you lost someone very important to you, less than a year ago. This is natural. Let it take its course."

Soon the crying slowed, but Luke did not step back. "Come on," Mara finally said, let's go outside. I'm sorry I pulled you in here."

They walked slowly out of the store. Mara handed Luke a handkerchief, which he took and used to daub at his face. "I'm sorry. I-" he took a long breath. "Thanks for being there, though."

Mara gave him a little smile, which he tried to return. "It's okay, Farmboy. Let's get you home."

"No! Not yet, please. If they see I've been crying..."

"They only want the best for you. Have you talked to Leia about everything, at all?"

"Yes... well some. I want to talk, and if I talk to anyone I want to talk to her. But every time I start to say something... Mara, she sacrificed herself for the people she loved and people she didn't even know. Twice. She sacrificed herself twice. Most people don't even have the courage to do that once."

"I sure hope you're not getting suicidal on me, Skywalker," Mara muttered under her breath.

"Mara..."

"I'm sorry."

Luke was stunned. Mara Jade was not someone who apologized lightly. "You ready to go home yet, Farmboy?"

"Yes, I think so." They walked back to the house in silence, stretching out with the Force in the darkness to keep from tripping. Any more conversation was trivial and light.

* * *

So I hope you all like chapter six! Please review; your comments mean a lot to me. 


	7. She talked! and Even More Definitely Not...

**Chapter 7**

by Saber Girl Leia

ARGH! Sorry this took so long- I have had one bad case of writer's block, especially on this story. Coupling that with a science project and test didn't help much...

So I got smart (or crazy, depending on your viewpoint) and am actually doing some minor research on baby development, so _hopefully_ Ellie will be semi-accurate... Then again, there really is not accurate in her situation...

This is kinda random, but has anyone noticed how the Solo kids' schooling is so rarely mentioned? In fact, the only time I remember is in the Coreillian trilogy, when they had a temporary tutor during their trip.

Is it just me or is Zenriffi turning into a... I dunno what you'd call it, the planet version of a Mary Sue? It seems to have everything right there... but I guess that's my fault. blush

**Ariapaige**: YAY for a loyal reviewer! I'm so glad you liked this chapter. It was pretty difficult to do- I needed to make sure they weren't moving ridiculously fast, but on the other hand, there had to be some stuff leading into a possible romance, or all you readers would have killed me. LOL!

And I'm glad you liked the tag scene, too. I was afraid that might come out corny, but apparently it didn't. I like the part where Luke grabs Leia's braid. (Having long hair myself, I'm no stranger to that tactic...;P)

Thank you sooo much for the comment about writing people. That is my favorite part of writing- telling people's stories and getting inside their characters. I love I and it's a lot of why I want to be a novelist someday... That would be such a great job.

Colors! Hooray! I think the Jedi outfit in RotJ may have been alluding to priests or something... which is cool, and the symbolism is cool, but Luke in the same black uniform every day is getting overdone...

**Saber Girl AmiDaala**: Yay! You read this chapter without me holding a gun to your head! (Figuratively speaking, of course...) Luke and Leia are going to dinner together this chapter, or if it doesn't fit in here, next chapter, so you should like that.

**Mara look-a-like**: Glad you like it! I'm not sure _exactly _how long it has been... blush and little guilty smile I'd say definitely more than six months but less than a year; probably somewhere around eight months, possibly nine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day, morning

Luke, who was still in the process of figuring out the basics of handling Ellie around food, was cooking her oatmeal in the kitchen. Ellie was playing with a soft stuffed bantha toy at the table. A nice, mess-free bantha toy. "Da, da, da, dee, dah, dadee, da, dah, da," she chanted. Luke smiled at her antics.

Tonight Mara, Han, Chewie, the droids, and the Solo kids were going to stay with Ellie, while he went to dinner with Leia. The basic idea was good; Luke just hoped that Mara and Han would get along all right. The grouphad all gone out this morning, and were supposed to come back around lunchtime.

The stove made a whirring noise, and Luke went to get the oatmeal. He carried it back to his foster daughter, and set it on the table, too far away for her to reach. As he started to sit down next to Ellie, she squealed and grabbed at his arm. "Eee! Aiee! Dai!" Luke babbled a little, glad Han wasn't around to tease him. Or Mara, for that matter.

Carefully, Luke fed nearly infinitesimal spoonfuls of oatmeal to Ellie. She drooled a little, but thankfully did not send anything across the room. He managed to feed her all of the oatmeal, and got her to drink a good amount of water. As he got up to clean the dishes, Ellie once again threw an arm in front of him. This time, her speech was clearer. "Da-dee! Daddy!"

And suddenly Luke knew what she had been trying to say all morning. He fell back into his chair in joyful shock. "Ellie, you said Daddy! You called me Daddy!" He ruffled her hair with uncontained excitement. She was his baby. Blood was thicker than water, but love was much thicker than blood.

Ellie seemed a little overwhelmed by her stepfather's attentions, but giggled at him nevertheless. Luke laughed back. "I love you, baby," he murmured. He carried her, aided by the Force, into the kitchen, where she played on the floor while he washed the dishes.

He tried to contain his excitement, at least a little. Much as he wanted to share the news with everyone, Luke didn't want to others to come rushing home and ruin their time out. All of them but Leia were to be trapped in the house on babysitting duty that night. Though in his present mood, Luke did not consider himself trapped.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He finally sensed their prescences heading towards the house. Luke ran for the door, unable to contain himself any longer. He threw it open, just soon enough that it did not hit any of the Solos in the face.

"She spoke! She called me Daddy!" he yelled, "Ellie called me Daddy!"

It took a moment, understandably, for the meaning of Luke's yells to register. It suddenly dawned on all of them. "Luke, congratulations!" Leia yelled, and threw herself into his arms. Han slapped his brother-in-law on the back so hard that both Luke and Leia would have gone tumbling to the ground had Chewie not steadied them. The wookie growled his congratulations.

The Solo twins were jumping up and down. "She talked! Ouwe cousin talk-ed! Right Uncle Luke? Do you thinkn she'd talk to us!" Anakin was laughing and clapping his hands in the air. "Ellie talkie!" he screeched.

"So," Leia said after a moment, "do we get to see the miracle girl?" Luke laughed, and it was wonderful to hear. He shut the door behind them and motioned them all along into the family room. His one regret was that Mara was missing this. But perhaps it was for the best. She was always uncomfortable with strong emotions.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The group ate lunch together, and Mara showed up not much later. Around midafternoon, Luke and Leia left.

Mara heard them talking just before they went out. Luke didn't feel like going out for something fancy again, so the twins were going to get a picnic and take it to the beach. Mara was surprised to find herself feeling a bit cheated. Luke had asked _her_ to go to the beach first. _So? _Mara asked herself, _since when do I care? This is Skywalker we're talking about. And he's a heck of a lot closer to his sister than he is to me. So why shouldn't he take her to the beach? _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The Skywalker twins were very much enjoying their time together, and it had barely started. They bought sandwiches in town and caught a shuttle-bus to the edge of the beach. They chatted about anything and everything. Until Leia had to ask the inevitable.

It happened as they were spreading the beach blanket in a choice spot. "So how did last night go? We didn't really get to hear about it yesterday. You seemed pretty worn out when you got back."

"Oh. Yeah, it went really well. It's nice to have Mara around for a change."

"Mm-hmm," Leia nodded as she took a large bite out of her sandwich. "I saw the necklace. Did you get that for her?"

Luke blushed. "Yeah, it was just a thank you for taking me out and all. And helping with Ellie the other day. I got you some flowers, right?" He referred to a small bouquet he had given her just before they left.

"Not quite up to par with that necklace," Leia teased.

"You, little sister, do not know the entire story behind that necklace."

"Oh really, little brother? Care to tell me?"

"The gem is very similar to those used in lightsabers..." Luke said. He did not meet Leia's eyes, but she thought she detected a bit of laughter in his voice. "You know, just as a kind of little hint... I don't think she noticed anyway. Surely she would have rejected it if she had."

"Luke Skywalker!" Leia cried in mock anger, "How dare you?" He looked up worriedly, to see her laughing at him. He slapped her arm lightly. "Hey! You'll turn darkside doing that!"

"Oh shut up, Leia," he teased, "you deserved it." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay, okay, it was sort of a mean joke. I'll apologize if she ever finds out, okay?" Leia covered her mouth with one hand to keep her food in as she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You and Mara," Leia replied with a smug little grin, "you're always trying to show each other up, but if you'd just agree to get along, you could be the best of friends."

"We are best friends! Er,.. I think... I mean... you know..."

"Yeah," Leia responded, "I know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Back at the house, the humans were congregated in the family room. Han sat on the couch with a newspaper, and Mara was building block towers for Anakin. The twins were watching cartoons on the Holo, and Ella was playing with stuffed animals in the corner.

A loud crash sounded outside. Both Mara and Han were instantly on their feet, motioning the children away from the window. Mara, all senses on alert, crept to the window and peered outside. The others watched her for a tense moment.

Suddenly, the woman began to laugh. At first Han was nervous, but it did seem to be normal laughter, and not of the evil-genius variety. "All right, what is it?" he inquired testily.

"Someone's moving in next door- the movers dropped something. Looks like a desk, from here." Han came over to see, as did the Solo children.

"So is that our new neighbor?" he asked, motioning, "the Zenriffi who's yelling at them now?"

"I would think so," Mara chuckled as she made way for the exuberant twins who were jumping for a view. "I'd guess by the clothing that it's a female, but I can never tell age with that species."

A yell from across the room interrupted them. "Ma!" Ellie repeated as they all turned to face her. She waved a toy at them, "Maaaaa," she repeated pleadingly.

"What is she trying to say now?" Mara groaned.

Han looked from his niece to the woman next to him and back again. A sly smile took shape on his face. "You know, I have a sneaking suspicion that she's calling you 'Ma.'"

"You think she learned my name already? I'm honored," she began, walking to Ellie, "but I must say I don't know why me. She knows you and Leia much better."

Han smirked openly now. "Actually I meant that I think she's trying to call you 'Mama.'"

Mara stared at him, mouth open.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Leia and Luke had finished their dinner and were wading in the shallow water. Leia glanced at her brother. He looked so happy. She hated to break her news to him now... but she had to, and soon.

"Luke?" she began quietly.

"Yeah, sis?"

She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm really sorry, I... Wait, let me start over.

"You know that com-call I got just before lunch?" He nodded. "They want me back on Coruscant. And not for a day or two. For a long time. There's some dispute in the Senate-"

"Isn't there always?" Luke muttered, trying to crack a joke, but looking at his feet.

"Yes, it does seem that way. But apparently this is rather big and Gavrisrom and Mon Mothma and the others want me there. I truly am sorry Luke, I tried to talk them out of it. I know how much you need us all here now, and I told them, but..."

Luke stopped walking, and Leia followed suit. "Leia, it's all right. This is your job- your duty if you will. I've left plenty of times, at the worst of times. I understand."

"Thank you," Leia said softly. He put his arms around her, and Leia hugged her brother back. "So I was wondering, will it be easier on you if Han, Chewie, the kids, and the droids, or some of them come back with me, or harder?"

The Jedi Master sighed. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if at all possible. I'm thinking maybe everybody but Artoo goes to Coruscant. I mean, Han could be a help, but if I take the kids back I'm going to need him. The others would be more of a nuisance than a help, I would think. I can see if Winter's still available to come help out, but it sounded like they're all busy. Hopefully Mara can stick around a little longer..."

"It's all right, really. We'll get by. We could _all_ go with you, but I'm still not sure if Ellie and Coruscant are quite ready to meet each other..." Leia grinned at that. "You had all better make sure to call us every night, though, you hear me?" They both chuckled a little.

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, stop. And I will ask Mara about staying a little longer. Hopefully she won't bite my head off."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Love? Like? Dislike? Hate? Completely indifferent? Review! Constructive criticism welcome.


	8. Any Title Would be a Spoiler

**Chapter 8**

by Saber Girl Leia

You may want to skim the last bits of chapter seven again if it's been a while since you've read it- unlike most other chapter breaks in this fic, this part begins immediately after chapter seven, instead of the next day or months later or something.

Thank the snow days for the quick updates. Don't expect them to come this quick on a regular basis...

**Saber Girl Amidaala**: Little Callie? NO! Wow, I just realized how close 'Callie' and 'Ellie' are. That wasn't intentional... And what's with the second bit? She already knows about the Force, at least basically, and I don't think she particularly wants to complete her training... yet, anyway.

Yay! You reviewed right away! Which means you read it as soon as I told you :). If you remind me, I'll give you a cookie next time school isn't canceled for snow... (Luv snow). Or better yet, remind me so I can bring a type you don't like, offer it to you, and then eat it myself when you reject it. ;P Hmm, maybe a peanut butter cookie...

**SoloKenobi**: Awesome, a new reviewer! Thank you! Yup, the romance (as well as the rest of the plot) is thickening about now... Different is _good_. :)

**Ariapaige**:D :D :D

Perfect is my middle name. (No actually, I'm only semi-kidding! My middle name is Marie, of which one meaning is 'perfect' (the other is bitter or bitter sea, but I won't get into that...) But the coolest part about it is of course how close it is to Mara... :D

Yeah... lots more LM coming... more :D lol. Just about everything is going to move faster for a while now (if I'm not attacked by Darth Writer's Block, anyway). I agree that Ellie seems to need to progress.

Yeah... could someone _please_ find my map? I'm trapped in the plot again! lol! Wannabe novelists rock!

**Mara look-a-like**: Thanks! LM... YAY! So glad you like it and are continuing to read it!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That's ridiculous!" Mara yelled when she had regained her voice.

"Is it?"

"Yes," she grumbled. Han smirked and opened his mouth but her glare silenced him before he even began.

It was at this moment that Luke and Leia walked in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile...

"So if you just keep practicing those techniques I showed you, you should be able to master them by the time you get back," Luke counseled his sister.

"I don't know... I wasn't exactly planning on being away any longer than necessary."

"Oh come on, Leia, you've been doing so well! Have faith in yourself!"

"I do, I just-" they were approaching the house when a yell from Mara- "That's ridiculous!"- emanated from their destination. Leia looked a bit worried and Luke groaned.

"Must they fight? We've only been gone a few hours, right?" he checked his chrono.

"Mara seems to have that affect on people," Leia commented dryly. "So does Han."

"And yet we love them both," Luke sighed. Leia stared at him, taken aback, and wondered if he truly realized what he had just said. She decided the safest thing to do would be to change the subject.

"It's a shame it got late," she commented, "otherwise we could have gone to greet our new neighbors."

"Mm." Luke opened the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mara and Han rushed to sit on the floor and look occupied playing with the kids, as if they were naughty children caught fighting. To mixed feelings on Mara's part, Ella continued to call her 'Ma.'

"Hey, did everything go well?" Luke asked as he walked in. Mara was surprised at how happy she was to see him again. _It's just nice to see _anyone _else after hours of Solo_, she told herself. Luke was smiling. He was... handsome when he was happy.

_But why does he end up in tears when I take him to dinner, and come home happy when he goes with Leia?_ Then again, she supposed that by the time they had gotten home last night, he had looked like he was having an all right time. For such an emotional person inwardly, he was very good at hiding his feelings when he wanted to.

"We survived," Mara answered him.

"That's good," he grinned back. Luke was busy interrogating himself. _Why, as soon as I saw her, did I feel okay again? No, before I saw her. When we first heard her, outside. Or perhaps even when we simply got closer to her presence. _

Leia walked in behind Luke and stopped short when she almost tripped over him. She followed the path of his gaze until it met the eyes of Mara Jade, who was staring right back from her seat on the floor. They seemed to have completely forgotten about the room's other occupants.

Leia glanced across the room to share a knowing glance with Han. Then, quietly, so as not to disturb her brother and friend, she went to greet Han and the children.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning

Luke gave his sister one last embrace, and then she turned to get on the _Millennium Falcon_. Mara and Luke, supporting Ella between them, waved to the departing family. The ship took off, but they continued to watch and wave until it was out of sight. He was slightly surprised, but very happy, that Mara had agreed to come along to see them off.

Finally, she turned to him. Luke was suddenly uncomfortable at how close they were. "C'mon, Farmboy," she murmured. They turned to catch a taxi-speeder home. Luke would have liked to walk, but they had Ellie to worry about.

They did not speak much for the first few minutes. When they were nearly there, Mara reached over and touched Luke's knee to get his attention. He shivered at the contact and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Luke, I've been thinking... With Leia gone, Ella's going to need a woman around, to help with things... You know." She blushed slightly. "So... I was wondering if you agreed... I was thinking maybe I should stay at the house... I could take the kids' room or something, just temporarily. Okay?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mara," he breathed.

"I'm glad you agree." She turned back towards the window and pulled back her hand, suddenly self-conscious.

"We can stop by your apartment on the way back and pick up your stuff, if you want."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mara surveyed her temporary new room contentedly. She had felt awkward about taking any of the Solos' room without asking them first, and had offered to stay on the couch. But Luke had offered that _he_ would take the couch, and _she_, being the guest, would get and actual bed- _his_ bed. Mara hadn't been very comfortable with that either.

He had then suggested that she set up a bedroll in Ellie's room. Mara had acquiesced. The trader knew that his allowing her- no, inviting her- to be that near his daughter when he was not also right there was proof of his great trust in her. Trust Mara wasn't always sure she quite deserved.

She was there, hands on hips, leaning against the wall, when Luke came in. "Hey," he greeted her, studying her and yet avoiding direct eye contact. "So, are you happy with it?"

Mara nodded. "I love it. I'm sure this will work out well." Luke watched how her hair cascaded about her shoulders when she moved her head.

"I was just wondering if you had any preference for dinner. I was going to go cook something up." Mara watched the way his face moved when he spoke.

"I don't particularly care _what _we eat. I'll help cook, though, if you want."

"Sure."

They stood there for a few moments, awkwardly. A little warm feeling came out of nowhere and slowly grew in the pit of Mara's stomach, twisting it tighter and tighter...

She leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his.

It was their first kiss, but in no other way special. It was short and light, and Mara had pulled away almost as soon as Luke realized what was happening. Nevertheless, he felt his stomach do several backflips and tie itself into a knot. Mara Jade had kissed him!

They stared at each other for a long moment. To Luke's amazement, Mara was the first to break away. She looked down.

"Um... I just remembered something I left back at the _Fire_... I guess I'll see you later than. Bye, Luke," Mara mumbled, and then spun, quick as the wind, and darted towards the door. Luke caught her wrist just in time.

"Mara! Don't go." He did not release her wrist, and Mara turned reluctantly towards him. Silence.

"The Mara I know doesn't run, " Luke began quietly.

"Yes, she does. She just doesn't let you see it!" She pulled her wrist from his grasp violently, suddenly almost in tears. "That's half my life!" she yelled, abruptly switching to first person, "I'm always running. From Palpatine, from the past, from the future, the Jedi, you, my enemies, my friends, Lando, myself..."

"Mara- you don't have to run from me. We're such good friends, we're just never together long enough to notice it. Please don't leave."

"But, Luke,... I'm afraid." He took her hand, and this time the woman did not pull away. He reached up with his other hand to wipe the few remaining tears away.

"This isn't my place, Luke. Callista-"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Mara, she is dead. She gave her life for me, and Ellanore, and everyone on Belsavis, I loved her, and I will always remember her with love, but I need to move on. The past should be remembered, but not lived in."

"Luke-" He cut her off with a kiss.

Again, it was gentle, though it lasted longer than the first. Their still clasped hands pushed against their chests painfully. Mara was not sure whether they were there as a barrier, or a promise.

Kissing Luke was much nicer than threatening him had ever been.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So, what did you think? There's a beautiful little review button down there just waiting for you to click on it... Constructive criticism welcome.


	9. Meet the Neighbor

**Chapter Nine**

by Saber Girl Leia

To my amazing reviewers: THANK YOU! I love you all! Keep it up!

Sorry it's been a while. This chapter was hard to focus on for some reason. Probably 'cause Jeria isn't all that interesting... yet.

So I fought off Darth Writer's Block, but the apprentice, The Evil Writer's Block of Doom, is now upon me...

What this chapter taught me: My speling iss wirse then I thut it wass. (Don't worry, I used spell check on it.)

**SoloKenobi**: You like it! Awesome! Last line... sure it was very true... naughty little smile...

**Saaber Giirl Amidaala**: Don't ask why I felt like doing funny things to your name, I just did. Yeah, you're right, I should have named the chapter "Mara moves in" or '"LUKE AND MARA! YAY!"' _Definitely_ no spoilers there! lol

Okay... the review I didn't get, and my response...

You said: "Yay! Now Mara has to stay with Luke for a while to help with Little Callie- I mean Ellie- and Luke can show Mara the Force... complete her Jedi training."

I said: Little Callie? NO! Wow, I just realized how close 'Callie' and 'Ellie' are. That wasn't intentional... And what's with the second bit? She already knows about the Force, at least basically, and I don't think she particularly wants to complete her training... yet, anyway.

Yay! You reviewed right away! Which means you read it as soon as I told you :). If you remind me, I'll give you a cookie next time school isn't canceled for snow... (Luv snow). Or better yet, remind me so I can bring a type you don't like, offer it to you, and then eat it myself when you reject it. ;P Hmm, maybe a peanut butter cookie...

What I say now: AGH! I get it now... blushes

**Ariapaige**: Was the "and yet we love them both" comment good or bad?

ARGH! Overlapsthe bane of my existence! How _does _one write them well? If you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Good to hear the rest of the timing went well.

LOVE the ending! Glad you do too:D

Leia isn't actually my first name... but that would be really cool! (It does sound good with Marie, too, you are right about that) and I would get mixed up with all the other people with my name a lot less often... my real first name is quite popular, at least where I live.

Whoa! Your middle name is Paige? Now I am seriously weirded out... There's a girl in my English class, Phys Ed class, and history class whose middle name is Paige and that's what she goes by... I don't know her very well though...

DWB, indeed he is a tricky beast... lol

**SailorLeia**: Awesome! Two reviews in one night! You like it! It's so cool you reviewedyou, the author of the hilarious "Take Your Pick" (which I am still desperately trying to get SG Amidaala to read elbows AmiDee. (whose arm isn't dust and bone on the gundeck floor... lol)

YES! They kissed twice! I've been waiting to write that since the very beginning... strange too, since this is like the only romance story I've ever written...

You recommended me in MSSA:D :D I'll have to reciprocate...

**Mara look-a-like**: I'm very sorry about your grandfather. May he rest in peaceI will pray for him and your family.

Thanks for the review! It's great to know that you like this story, and that it is helping you through your hard time.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX

To my amazing reviewers: THANK YOU! I love you all! Keep it up!

And thanks, SG AmiDee for not running away at lunch when I bounced ideas off you... especially the painful, not-so-bouncy ones. ;P

**Everybody! I also suggest that you check out the stories by my wonderful, amazing reviewers! "Take Your Pick" by SailorLeia, "Holo'cordings" by ariapaige, and "We're Watching You," by Saber Girl Amidaala are my favorites. I also recommend "Master Skywalker's Secret Admirer" by SailorLeia. **

Has anyone noticed that I was really hyper while writing these responses! lol

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After the kiss, Mara and Luke did not talk much. They enjoyed each other's company and shared a few laughs as they cooked pasta, but for the most part were wrapped in their own thoughts. The two brushed each other gently as they walked past, deliberately but tentatively.

When Ellie called Mara "Ma" as they were setting the table, Luke threw his arms around the redhead from behind. Her heart soared. "She learned your name!" he yelled. Her heart sank. Perhaps Han's interpretation had not been so bad after all...

If Artoo noticed anything different in the behavior of his master and Mara Jade, he did not mention it.

When the meal was over, Luke helped to clear the table and wash the dishes, without any prompting from Mara. She was pleased that he did not think of her as some sort of housewife-

_Wife!_ Where had that come from? Mara felt her face go hot, and turned her head away, desperately hoping that Luke had not noticed. But would it truly be that unpleasant to be his wife? Mara tried to cut off her train of thought but it was all in vain.

_I can't think this way_, she admonished herself. _If he does feel anything more than close friendship for me, it's probably just flailing after losing Callista... _

_He would never do that, _came another voice in the back of her mind.

_Not on purpose. _

_He kissed me! _

Mara bit her lip. A hand on her shoulder_Luke's _handstartled her. "What?" she nearly jumped.

Her gave a crooked smile. "We're done with the dishes."

"Oh. Right. Thank you for helping." He smiled and ruffled her hair a little, almost subconsciously. Mara trembled at his touch.

"Hey, I've been thinking. It's too late again tonight, but we should make a point tomorrow of dropping in on our new neighbor. Maybe bake her some cookies or something. You were a great cooking partner tonight," Luke smiled down at Mara with his kind eyes.

"Sounds good," Mara murmured, her eyes never leaving his face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was still rather early for bed, so the Jedi Master and the Master Trader shared some hot chocolate and played with Ella for a few hours. When the time finally came for the child to go to bed, Mara and Luke felt like begging each other and their better judgments for the proverbial '5 more minutes.'

Eventually, Luke did need to put Ellie to bed. Mara needed to get ready herself, but allowed the two some time alone together. She did not want to intrude.

When Luke came back out, he enveloped her in a warm hug. Mara hoped against hope that he would kiss her again... but he, afraid of another outburst, did not. His breath was warm and comforting on her cheek. And though Mara dearly wanted to place her lips over its source, she, Mara Jade, could not find the nerve, and so she kissed his cheek instead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day, after only a few fairly minor, though rather sticky, messes, Luke and Mara had a fresh batch of cookies ready to be delivered to their new neighbor. The little group trudged over; Luke and Mara in front with Ellie, and Artoo behind with the cookies.

"We're really going to need to devise some other way of getting her around, Luke," Mara suggested, "maybe a wheelchair or something like that."

Luke nodded, considering the suggestion. But deep down he hoped that Ellie would learn to walk, and soon, rendering such a need obsolete.

A Zenriffian woman of indeterminate age answered the door. She was slightly taller than Luke and Mara; probably about the height Ellie would be if she were standing on her own. All three of her eyes were a deep brown, which contrasted nicely with her pale red skin.

"Hello," she greeted them, "who might you be?"

Luke was rather surprised, but somewhat relieved to meet someone who didn't know who he was already. It was a fairly rare occurrence for him. "Luke Skywalker, your neighbor," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. He gestured towards the others. "This is my daughter Ellanore, my friend Mara Jade, and my droid Artoo. We brought you some cookies as a housewarming present."

"Why, thank you." Her manner was that of one in control as she glanced at them and the cookies. If she recognized their names or faces, she gave no sign. "I'm Jeria Corvida. Pleased to meet you. You can come in, if you like." 

Mara did not voice her feelings, but did not entirely like what she could sense of the other woman. Corvida seemed almost... well, nothing really. There was no logical reason for her to put Mara on edge. _I'm probably just tense from everything that's been going on these last few days..._

There were many boxes in evidence, but otherwise the house seemed pleasant. Corvida led them into her kitchen and set the cookies on the table. She motioned to them to sit, then went to get something. Mara noted that there were both human-style chairs and the style favored by most Zenriffis in evidence. She and Luke set Ellie in a chair and then sat themselves, one to each side of her.

Luke smiled at her across the table. She leaned over a reached out to brush his bangs back from where they fell in his eyes. He caught her wrist as she did so, bringing their joined hands to the table and massaging her's gently. Mara smiled back.

Ellie began to chatter, and they did not hear when Corvida returned. She stood for a moment, watching them, then cleared her throat loudly. Mara and Luke sprang apart. Ellie frowned.

Corvida gave them each, including Ellie, a glass of some drink. Luke, not wanting to offend their host, waited until she had turned from them to nudge it further away from her with the Force. Mara, contrary to her usual 'unnecessary use of the Force' stance, struggled to hide a giggle. Luke flashed her a little smile.

The Zenriffian turned to them again and sat. She took a long drink and began to eat a cookie, crunching somewhat.

"So, how long have you three lived here?" she asked.

"Well... Ellie and I have been here for... um, I'd say somewhere around nine months now? Mara was with us when we first moved, but had left for a while; she just recently got back. She's been a big help with Ellie ever since my sister had to go back home because of her work."

"Mm. How old is she?"

"Who, Mara?"

The red-head shoved him from across the table, a goofy smile on her face. "No, idiot." He looked sheepish.

"Ellie's... well... it's kind of complicated. Her body is an adult's, as you can see... but her mind is that of a baby. She actually just learned her first words a few days ago."

Corvida raised her eyebrows. "I see," she said. Mara was getting more and more uncomfortable. She raised her glass to cover her expression, but did not drink.

There was an awkward silence. "So..." Luke began, "what brings you here?"

"I lost my job recently, so I decided to move back to my home planet for a while. I've got enough credits to support myself for a bit, but I suppose I'm only here until I can find myself another job."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mara commented. "Do tell us if there's anything we can do to help."

"I will. Don't let me be a burden to you, though. I couldn't bear to be a burden."

Mara nodded. "Right. We should probably be going... we'd hate to impose." She stood up, glad when Luke followed her example. They got Ellie, and Corvida ushered them out the door.

"You come visit again soon," she said before closing the door.

"She seemed fairly nice, if a little nosy," Luke murmured as they crossed back to his house. Mara nodded. Her unease had been ungrounded, and if any of it had been rational, surely Luke would have sensed it too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That evening

The group had just finished dinner when the com rang. "I'll get it," Luke mumbled as he stood. It irked him that someone had to pick _this_ moment to interrupt. Mara and he had been chatting. She was such a good companion. Of course, by the time he was off the com she would probably have moved on.

He answered with a heavy heart, but was pleasantly surprised. "Leia!" Luke's face broke out in what Mara would have affectionately called his 'Farmboy grin.'

"Hey! Thought I'd check in. Have you been having any problems with Ellie?"

"No, not at all. Actually, Mar-" Luke cut off and looked at his sister strangely. She was craning her neck as if straining to see something far off, or behind him.

"Is that-?" she gasped.

"What?" he yelled, and spun to look behind him. His jaw dropped. Ellie was crawling towards him!

The giant grin returned. Luke felt a little foolish when Mara walked in behind his daughter, but felt better about it when he realized that Mara was making little effort to hide the similar smile she wore.

"Hey, Leia," she murmured, giving the woman a wave. Leia had scarcely gotten out a response when she saw something she had not at all expected.

Luke had initially squatted down to hug Ellie, but he had not been fast enough. Before any of them knew it, Mara was hugging him. It appeared completely platonic to Leia; just a hug between friends. But Mara gave out hugs about as often as others gave out petitions of undying love. So Leia was taken aback. She thought about hanging up and calling back later, but her curiosity and knowledge of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker got the better of her.

She was right. The hug was over in seconds, as if it had never happened. Everyone was too busy congratulating Ellie to think of much else. Or so it appeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Reviews will be loved and showered with praise. hinthint! Constructive crticism welcome!


	10. A Dream, and a Lot of Angst

**Chapter Ten**

by Saber Girl Leia

So, have you all seen the Episode III trailer? stares at screen Coolness!

**Important author's note! **I have a bunch of schoolwork due by end-of-quarter, I'm helping to organize the school Shakespeare festival, and I'm going away for spring break. So this may well be the last update until sometime in the second week of April. I am very, very sorry about that. :( But please don't give up on me, I promise I will keep writing, pencil and paper (well, pen in my case usually, but you get the idea...) even on the plane to Florida, most likely... I'm going to miss you guys! 

Hey! We're in the _double-digit_ _chapter numbers_! I feel so special! lol

For full disclaimer see previous chapters. In this chapter specifically, many thanks to Timothy Zahn for the semi-quote. (His version was "However she could. Whatever the cost." Vision of the Future.)

**SailorLeia**: YAY! You like even this chapter! I personally thought it wasn't as good as some of the others, so it's great to hear that it wasn't all that horrid... Of course I advertised your fics! They rock! You're welcome!

**Ariapaige**: You are such an awesome reviewer! D

I don't know about blind... so much as maybe insecure? Well, yeah, blind. Someone coughLukecough will just have to help her with that... heehee

Well, the _hope_ is that the neighbor will get more interesting...

Ellie! Yay! Love Ellie:)

Ooooo, advice. The chapter was rushed. You most definitely have a point there. Unfortunately, I think it's basically because I know where I'm going but I don't quite know how to get there... maybe I'll try an outline or something.

Heehee. Yeah, I'm finally discovering that I can actually write small bits of humor GASP

Oooooooooo, movie! Fun! Always the best way to, er, get your brain in the correct state of mind to do work... or something like that ;). Did you see the EpIII trailer? Happy Leia Marie! (you're right. I think I'll start calling myself that lol)

**Mara look-a-like**: Thanks for the review; I'm very glad you like it. You're welcome.

**Saber Girl Amidaala**: Okay, okay, this chapter was kinda boring. BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE OUT 'SEEMINGLY UNCURABLE SICKNESSES' JUST TO EASE YOUR BOREDOM! P (BTW, it's _in_curable!)

Maybe I'll give you one... JK

Oh, another **author's note**: I skipped some time again before this chapter. Any comments about your feelings on how that works out are, as always, appreciated.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**About a week later**

Together, Mara, Luke, Ellie, and Artoo were falling into the rhythms of a family. Both Luke and Mara secretly hoped that it would never end. They had not had much contact with their new neighbor, which Luke regretted, but Mara did not mind. Ellie was learning to crawl very quickly, and gave her father and 'Aunt Mara' no end of joy.

Luke and Mara still had not talked to each other about their feelings for one another, but neither did they hide them. Their hugs and kisses were not frequent, but that only served to make the few they had all the more special.

One night, Mara agreed to put Ellie to bed. The plan was that she and Luke would stay up a bit later together, to just talk or play cards or something. She left him on the couch with a swift hug, promising to be back soon.

Once she had helped Ellie into her pajamas and into bed, Mara turned out the lights and sat down next to the girl. Ellie made a high-pitched humming noise.

"Yes, I will," Mara murmured. She gave a furtive glance around the room, feeling somewhat foolish as she did so. But it would be very embarrassing if Luke heard.

Satisfied that there was no one watching, Mara bent over Ellie and began to sing softly. She knew very few full songs appropriate for a lullaby. So she improvised, setting various snatches of tunes together. It probably sounded horrible, but Mara didn't care so long as Ellie liked it.

It was not something she had ever had a chance to do before she had begun helping with this child.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_He was sitting on the gray-green sofa, and Ella was curled in his lap with her head on his shoulder. She was asleep. _

_Luke ran his hands through her short, pale hair. She was his baby. _His baby...

Callista's baby. _Not truly his at all. _

_But he would care for her. Ella was his joy, and his burden. And the only child he would ever have. He loved her. _

_Luke was startled from his reverie when Ella began to stir. He thought she was waking, but the girl did not make any noise, nor open her eyes. Then her hair began to grow and change color. Her limbs seemed to retract a little. Luke did not know what to do. _

_He clutched at his daughter's arms and hair. But her Force signature began to change as well. There was nothing Luke could do. He was losing his daughter just as he had lost her mother. _

_Luke rocked back and forth and wept. Until he suddenly became aware that the woman in his arms was still. The hair that fanned out about his shoulder, which he pillowed his head upon, was no longer Ella's blonde locks. It was a brilliant red-gold, and though it's beauty was somewhat hidden in the dim lighting, it was clear who was now resting against his shoulder. Mara Jade. Her Force signature confirmed it. _

Why? _Was this some twisted vision, then? To what purpose? Callista, perhaps, come to haunt him; warn him that he was spending too much time away from Ella, with Mara Jade? That if he did, he would lose his daughter forever, and she would leave to join her true parents in the next life? Leaving him with the loyal, but prickly trader, who, judging from the past, might leave at any moment. _

_Or was this some subtler warning? That Ella was becoming like Mara? If that meant like the Mara of today, it was fine. But Mara's childhood had been the worst possible. Was he, in working too much with the Force, endangering his foster daughter? _

_Whatever it was, Luke was sure that the dream was some sort of warning. The lighting was dim... darkness. Too much of his life, and the lives of those around him, had been swallowed in darkness. Callista had been swallowed in darkness. _

_He would protect Ella. However he could. Whatever the cost to himself. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara returned from putting Ella in bed to find Luke dozing, still sitting up, on the sofa. She thought about letting him rest but discarded the idea as he began to groggily awake.

"Hey Luke," she called, shaking him affectionately, "You fell asleep waiting for me?"

He yawned and blinked for a moment. Then "Mara?" The man sounded almost afraid.

"Yes, it's me. I put Ellie to bed. I was thinking maybe you and I could watch some movies on the Holo or something."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. That's a good idea." Mara frowned. Luke seemed very distant all of the sudden. "Um, why don't you find a good one while I go say goodnight to Ellie." He left the room, without so much as running his fingers through her hair.

Mara watched him go, perplexed. He had already said goodnight to Ellie, not twenty minutes ago. And he hadn't seemed tired. She settled on the coach and began to look for a good movie. She hugged a pillow tightly to her chest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Luke sat with Ellie for a long time, even though she was sleeping deeply. He stroked her hair and cheeks. Her hair had grown so much, he noticed idly. It had been clipped short when he had first seen her, as herself.

She looked peaceful; lying there as she was. The girl's chest rose and fell gently with each breath she took. A slight smile touched her lips, and Luke hoped it signified pleasant dreams.

Everything was going so well. Mara fit into their lives like the final piece of a puzzle. With her, the little family formed a complete picture. Without her, they just could not make sense of anything.

Surely she was nothing but good for Ellie! The poor girl needed a mother, and if Callista could not be there for her, having Mara to help was a great blessing.

She _had_ to be good for Ellie. She simply had to be. Because Luke would do nothing to hurt or endanger his daughter, but he could not send Mara away. He did not know how he would live without her.

But that was precisely the problem, wasn't it. He couldn't live without Mara. If he felt it just as a friend, then that would be all right, but he felt so much more for her...

Luke did not want to admit his true feelings for the redhead, even to himself. Perhaps especially to himself. Anyone else would tell him to move on; Callista was dead, Mara was there for him now. He did not truly know exactly what she felt for him, but the woman had initiated their first kiss, and had not rejected the few subsequent kisses, so she must feel more than one did for the average friend.

But he had promised Callista that he would love her forever. Now... he could not betray that promise. Perhaps in many years it would be all right for him to love again, but not yet, no...

_Love._ Luke's breath caught in his throat. So that was what he felt for Mara then? Of course it was, and he knew it. They had both been dancing around the issue for so long, but he had to admit it to himself eventually.

And to her.

Kissing his daughter on the cheek, Luke stood and headed back to Mara, gathering what courage he could as he went.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara was disturbed when she suddenly realized that thin tracks of tears were trailing down her face. It was completely irrational, she knew. There was simply nothing worth crying over in this situation. Especially for her. Mara Jade didn't cry.

But... Luke had said he was going to spend the rest of the evening with her. Why had he changed his mind so suddenly? His daughter did have first dibs on him, Mara knew, and she did not begrudge the girl that, but it still hurt.

She was scrubbing at her face when she heard Luke's footsteps approaching from down the hall. She darted to the 'fresher. He couldn't see her like this!

"Mara?" he called as she slammed the door.

"Yes?"

"You all right?"

"Yes, I'll just be a moment."

""All right." Luke sounded a little worried as he sat down on the couch, unconsciously resting on the pillow that Mara had been hugging a moment before. This gave him more time to think, and that was not good. He would lose his nerve, he knew it.

And, just as he had predicted, a thousand new doubts rose in his mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara, meanwhile, washed her face and took several deep breaths. He had come back. This was good. So why was she trembling?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Luke's head hurt, and his heart hurt too. _What would Mara think_, he thought, _if I told her I love her right after she puts another woman's baby to bed for me and then I go to see the girl, completely ignoring Mara?_ _But what about that stupid, Sith-cursed vision? It's holding us back! And yet I dare not ignore it. Jedi never see things for no reason. _

After a few moments, Mara came out of the 'fresher and joined Luke on the sofa. Several of her mental barriers were shut tight, to keep her crazed feelings from broadcasting to him. Luke noticed this and so did not speak.

Without talking much, they chose a comedy on the Holo to watch together. At one point Luke put his arm around her, and Mara did not move away. But neither spoke of their feelings.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Okay, I know that probably wasn't one of my best chapters. But it would be great if you would review anyway... Whether you like or dislike it, anything you have to say is much appreciated. Constructive criticism welcome!


	11. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Chapter Eleven**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Mara look-a-like**: I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, I love Luke and Mara too much to keep them depressed for too long. Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**SailorLeia**: Thanks for the really nice review! "They're so in love with eachother they don't know what to do! ((I love that!))"Exactly! Gosh, I recently experienced what it's like to be standing there thinking '_ask me out ask me out ask me out_' to a guy who's like 'yeah you're a really great friend but I'm afraid of commitment and I don't want your dad to shoot me...' Sigh. Like dating in high school actually involves any sort of commitment these days... At least I got a hug ;) And of course I wasn't bold enough to say something to him about it after that. So not exactly the same but whatever... Anyway, I've gotten totally and completely off topic now... and I sure hope SG AmiDee isn't reading this cuz she'll go tell my little sister I have a boyfriend or something. But anyway now I'm even more convinced to get Luke and Mara together in this story... Or maybe I'm just crazy, lol.

OO! I just noticed I'm on your favorites list/Hands SailorLeia a bag of cyber-candy/ Thanksthat means a lot to me! Your stories would be on my list except for the whole three-person thing... I'm trying to get AmiDee to read them but she's lazy!

**Calli1**: Glad to hear you like it! Here comes the next chapter!

Awesome! I'm on your favorites list! Thank youit is very important to me to know that someone thinks so highly of my writing. :)

**Saber Girl Amidaala**: Um, yeah that was a good book.

But Luke and Mara aren't supposed to remind you of Luke and Leia... /shudders/... please no.

**Stupid-gizka**: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Ariapaige**: Thanks for the commentI was worried that the time skip wouldn't work well.

I know, making Luke sad is so... SAD! lol Don't worry, Mara won't let him stay that way...heheh...

Yeah, break was great! But the schoolwork isn't... X( But it's end of quarter, so stuff is easing up now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

By the time the movie had ended, Mara was dozing lightly. Luke smiled a little, but quickly sobered, wondering what dreams she might be having.

He rolled her gently from her seated position so she was lying full length on the sofa, her head on a pillow. Luke tried to touch her as little as possible; when he did, he found it hard to break away.

Luke went to the closet and got a blanket, which he pulled over her sleeping form. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the forehead. He turned to leave, but could not tear himself away. Feeling traitorous, Luke pressed his mouth to hers.

An earsplitting crack, followed by several crashes and a final, loud thud came from outside, causing Luke to jump back. Mara awoke suddenly, and stared for a moment at the Jedi leaning over her. Luke hastily backed away, under the pretense of going to see what had happened.

She followed. "Luke, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he called back in a quiet voice so as not to wake Ellie.

Mara followed Luke to the window at the back of the family room, which faced the backyard. He raised the shade. Mara pressed herself close against his back and poked her head over his shoulder.

It was too dark to see out, so Mara went to get a light. Luke found himself missing the feel of her pressed against his back.

"We're going to have to actually go outside or at least open the window or something. Otherwise it will just glare back at us," Mara pointed out.

Luke nodded. "You don't feel any danger, do you?"

Mara looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, at least not anything soon. Besides, you're a Jedi. Scared of the dark?" she teased, "Take your lightsaber, if you want."

"You think it's worth me going back to my room to get it?"

Mara gave him an odd look. "You don't wear it constantly anymore?"

"Well it hardly seemed necessary," Luke said, "it's been fairly peaceful recently, and I didn't want Ellie to get ahold of it and inadvertently hurt herself before I could stop her." He gave Mara a wry look. "And I didn't think you were going to pull a blaster on me, these days."

Mara felt a smile engulf her features as she heard him express his faith in her. She turned away a little, slightly embarrassed by her reaction. "Well, whatever then. But we'd better hurry up an get out there before whatever we heard is gone." Her voice was gruff.

Luke placed a hand on her arm and propelled her to the door.

A low moan sounded from their left as the pair stepped outside. Mara swung the light towards its source. A large, pale maroon Zenriffian was collapsed in the grass, facedown. It was Jeria Cordiva.

Mara was instantly wary, but brushed the feeling away as a bad remnant of her past. Glancing up, she could see a path of broken branched leading from high up in the tree. Presumably Cordiva had fallen. But why had she been that high up the tree in the first place? Especially in the middle of the night.

Luke also took note of the damage, but wanted to help the woman as soon as possible. He pulled Mara over to her. She frowned a little, but did not protest.

As they approached, Cordiva twisted her neck up and to the side to look at them. They crouched down and helped her into a sitting position where she could lean against the tree.

"Jeria?" Luke asked softly, "Are you all right? What happened?"

The Zenriffian took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I was up in the tree, taking holos. That's my job. I'm a photographer. I mostly photograph the stars on different planets as they look without the help of technology like magnification or suspensors. I guess I climbed too far away from the trunk and it broke..." She took another deep, shuddering breath.

Mara gave her an odd look. "I'd be very interested in seeing your pictures someday."

"Oh, I'll make sure that you do," Cordiva said, attempting a smile.

Coughing a little, the reptilian woman spoke again. "Can you please help me into your house or something? I don't mean to intrude, but you shouldn't both be away from the baby for long, I would think."

Luke shot Mara a little frown, and she sent her thoughts to him. _We have time, Luke. I can't quite put my finger on it, but this story is a little odd, don't you think? I'm not so sure I want her in our house. We can make her comfortable in her own home. _

_Our house_, Luke thought; and then, _Ella_. But he was careful to keep both from Mara.

The Jedi and the Trader carefully lifted Cordiva, using the Force for help.

At he direction, they laid Cordiva down on a gigantic lounge chair just inside the back door. She motioned to a pile of books and pamphlets on a nearby box. "Bring the ones on top, please," Cordiva asked Mara. She did so.

Cordiva selected a booklet and handed it to the Luke and Mara. The cover showed a holographic image of a starry sky, framed by the tops of trees. "Holos by Jeria Cordiva" was emblazoned across the bottom. They opened it. It was a calendar.

The holos _were_ beautiful. Maybe even worth climbing tall trees in the dead of night for.

When they finished looking, Luke gently replaced it. "Do you need anything else, Jeria? Is it all right if we leave now?" he asked.

"If you could just get me some water," she answered. "Then I'll be fine."

Luke did so. Mara leaned against the wall, eyeing Cordiva silently.

When Luke returned he handed Cordiva the water and gave her their com number. He slipped an arm around Mara's waist. They waved good-bye to Cordiva and left.

Luke kept his arm around Mara as they strolled back to the house. She leaned into him. Both his body and his Force-presence were warm around her. Mara stroked his hand a little, secretly wishing that it would never end.

Suddenly, just after they got in the door, he seemed to realize what he was doing. He pulled his arm away. Luke's actions was slow and gentle, but Mara still sighed in disappointment. It had been very pleasant.

"Goodness, Luke," she teased, "for a moment I thought you were going to have her over for the night. I can't say I would have liked that decision."

"Mmm. You don't trust her, do you? We'll need to discuss that in the morning.

"But really, Mar, you don't think I'm all that naivë, do you? I think I've learned by now that you never know when a pretty servant of the Empire might show up. Goodnight!" He chuckled and headed for his room.

"You think she's pretty?" Mara queried, half-laughing, eyebrows raised. But her heart cried out, _You think I'm pretty?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So, what'dya think? Please review and let me know! Constructive criticism welcome!


	12. The Rumor Weed

**Chapter 12**

by Saber Girl Leia

**SailorLeia**: Thanks for the support! Much love:D

**Mara look-a-like**: Good, you shouldn't trust Jeria...

Luke is cute! Lucky Mara!

**Saber Girl Amidaala**: Stop.

Thanks :)

**Ariapaige**: I love writing their relationship! They are so complicated and yet so cute.

No criticism! Yippee! Coming from you, who doesn't hesitate to give me critiques when they are needed, that means a lot and I actually believe it! Thank you:D

**Calli1**: Cordiva... don't trust her...

I love that sentence too! I came up with it like halfway through the chapter and as silly as it sounds, that kind of kept me motivated because I knew I had a good ending and I just had to get there.

Thanks for the review!

**Author's Note**: Hey, sorry it's been a bit. This chapter is rather shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it like I did and the next should be up soon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A week or so later

Luke, Mara, Ellie, and even Artoo continued to enjoy each others' company though a Luke's feelings after the dream caused some stilted moments between the two adults. Ellie continued to improved her crawling, faster than most children.

They got her a sort of wheelchair until she could learn to walk, and took the girl to the park and even, a few times, into town.

They saw Cordiva rarely, but she seemed to be just fine after her fall.

No one spoke of the Jedi. Mara was afraid that Luke would suddenly remember his obligation to those on Yavin and either go back or try to convert her. Luke was afraid to drive Mara away, and he was beginning to reassess some of his priorities.

He still wanted to teach the next generation of Jedi, but he was no longer certain that Mara's place was among them. She seemed happy and satisfied in her current lifestyle, and he was loathe to break that. Though vestiges of her past still showed through occasionally, she was less bitter and more emotionally stable than he had ever seen her before.

She often wore the necklace he had given her, not knowing what it symbolized. It was beautiful on her- _anything was beautiful on her_- but it made Luke feel guilty.

Mara yearned for the unburdened relationship that they had had for such a short time. It seemed to have suddenly and inexplicably vanished.

At times, it became nearly too much to bear. One day she came up behind him Luke when he was seated and threw her arms about his neck. For a moment, he smiled and leaned against her, but then he kindly, yet firmly, removed them.

Mara even thought of asking him to dinner, but they were already spending all their time together. The circumstance of their living together- Mara blushed at the usual implications of _that_ phrase- made it even more awkward to arrange a date than it would have normally.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was during one of these somewhat uncomfortable moments that Leia called. Luke and Mara answered cheerfully, but were sobered by Leia's stormy visage.

"What is it, Leia?" Luke urged, concern evident in his face and voice.

"Have you seen the news today, either of you? It started in some gossip paper, but now it's all over the HoloNet."

"Leia, what is?"

She held up a slim magazine, her hand shaking. "I sent you the full story over the 'Net, but you might as well see the headline now." Luke had to squint to read through the slight static on the hologram. At first he could not believe his eyes.

The magazine cover read "Skywalker Living with Retarded Woman; Rumors of Affair with Ex-Emperor's Hand Jade." It was surrounded by pictures. Him carrying Ellie. Him and Mara with their arms around each other. Him and Mara looking at each other with an obvious air of romance.

Both blushed furiously, in embarrassment and outrage. At a loss for words, their mouths hung open. Ellie stared up at them. She called them, "Ma? Daddy?" and it frightened her when they did not respond.

In their mutual shock, it took Luke a moment to notice something very odd about the last picture. It had been taken in this house, on this sofa.

"The house is bugged," he croaked.

"This is outrageous," Mara breathed. She cursed loudly. Ellie patted her leg as if to comfort her, but the woman barely noticed. "I'm going to find whoever did this and kill them."

"Mara..." Luke warned her with a glance.

"Luke! I don't know who the kreth started this, but they deserve something awful in return. This isn't bring out the guns and shoot at you, Luke, this is fighting dirty. They have no right to do that to you. And I don't know who thinks they are such an expert on Ellie. I swear, once I get-"

"Mara!" She broke off, breathing hard.

"I can't agree with your plans," Leia stated, her voice firm, "but I can't say I don't share your feelings on the matter. No matter what you are or are not doing, these people have no right to invade your privacy. Unfortunately, I doubt there is much we _can_ do about it. Sue for slander, maybe, but rumors about famous people are always expected and never stopped." She sighed.

Mara sat down with her head in one hand. She let out a sharp little breath. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Review, please! Constructive criticism welcome!


	13. I dunno, what do you guys think I should...

**Chapter 13**

by Saber Girl Leia

I'd like to thank Mara look-a-like for pointing out something to include in this chapter.

**SailorLeia**: You know fanfiction wouldn't be half as much fun if they could stay out of trouble... Thanks for the compliments! Much love! Hooray for the update!

**Ariapaige**: You're right, Mara can totally go two different ways here. I bet Luke and her are going to have a bit of an argument over that. It _would_ be fun to see her rip them to shreds...

Ellie is so smart! Heehee! Awww, don't slap poor Luke... that's Mara's job. P

Glad you liked the part with Ellie, I am trying to get her back into the story a bit more, because she has been annoyingly absent from the last few chapters. Which is my fault, but I can still be annoyed about it.

And here is the update! Hooray!

**Mara look-a-like**: Yes! Go help Mara take her down! You're right, she certainly deserves it. Thanks for pointing out that she didn't talk about Ellie much. Knowing what is happening, I don't notice little things like that all the time. I will try to incorporate some of that into this chapter. And you'll find out what she was sorry about, too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"What!" Leia and Luke exclaimed.

"I should have told you I didn't like that Cordiva person. I knew there was something wrong with her, but I thought I was just being a distrusting jerk so I didn't do anything about it." Small tears escaped and she tried to hide them. Luke sat down beside her and slipped a gentle arm around her shoulders.

Leia, looking on, was slightly shocked at first. They weren't really... Were they? But she could see the ease and care that Luke held Mara with, and she decided that if the two of them ever were to get together, she would support the match. She wondered who Cordiva was.

"No, Mara," he was whispering to her as he patted Ellie in reassurance. Then he put both arms around the woman and spoke to the brilliant hair masking her bowed face. "Please don't blame yourself. I should have noticed something, and I didn't. It is not your fault."

"You would have noticed, if I'd told you. I've always had a better danger sense, you know. It's not your fault- you probably are not used to Zenriffians- perhaps their thought patterns are different..."

"Luke, Mara," Leia cut in, distracting them for a moment from each other, "blaming yourselves isn't going to help anything. We need to accept what's happened, and think up a rational solution. Listen, if you want, I will go do my best to hold off the reporters and the public now, and call you back in a little bit, once you've both had a chance to calm down." They agreed, and the hologram vanished with a little click.

Luke, his arms still around Mara, brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He released her slowly, crouched down by Ellie, and helped his daughter to the sofa. She nestled between the two adults, again looking back and forth as if trying to understand why they were so upset.

"Shh, it's okay Ellie," Luke murmured. Mara stroked the girl's hair.

"That's part of what really gets me mad, Luke," she said softly, but her voice slowly grew in intensity. "I'm used to stupid unfounded rumors about me, and I know there are plenty about you out there, too, and I know you can deal with them. But Ellie... She- they had no right! They don't even know Ellie! How can they judge her like that! It's inappropriate and disgusting. And she can't defend herself."

Ellie gripped a lock of Mara's hair and babbled to her. The redhead could not stop the tiny smile which slipped through her anger. "Don't worry, Ellie," she whispered, "I'll always be here for you. I love you, baby."

Luke glanced over at two of the people he loved most in the galaxy. Why did life always have to be so complicated? "Listen, Mara. Maybe the best thing is if I go to Coruscant and make a few speeches and try to dispel the bad rumors, and you just disappear for a while to avoid some of the backlash."

He watched her face go through a sudden transformation to outrage. "What, you think I can't stand up for myself, now? You think you're going to play the hero and save me or something? Listen, Skywaker, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself a lot better than you can! Don't get all noble and send me away. I won't go."

"I- I'm sorry," he managed, "I only meant-"

"Shut up. We both know what you meant. If you go, I'm coming."

Luke sighed. "When do you presume we leave?"

"I think we need to talk to Leia about that," Mara answered, calmer now.

"All right. She said she would call back soon. We'll ask her then." There was an uneasy silence for a few moments, but it cleared soon. They went to read the articles.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Luke, if I read one more thing about what one or the other or both of us has allegedly done, I'm going to crack."

"I know what you mean," he sighed. "But I'm not sure I'd mind too much if you did seduce me..." he added slyly.

"Luke Skywalker!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Shut up," she grinned at him and he grinned sheepishly back.

He offered her his arm. "I believe it's time for your dinner, Miss Jade." She took it, laughing.

"I'm honored."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night

Luke awoke suddenly to the sound of Ellie crying. At first her was not sure what it was, as he had become used to Mara, she being the one nearest Ellie, helping the girl if she woke in the middle of the night. Not to mention that Ellie had been getting better and better at sleeping through the night in the past few weeks.

He immediately reached out to both of them through the Force as he rolled out of bed and straightened his pajamas. Ellie seemed fine, she had just had a normal infant nightmare; he could calm her down easily enough. But Mara... she was not in the bedroom, for some reason. And she seemed slightly uneasy. He wished to know more, but knew if he even prodded the slightest bit more, Mara would slam up her shields and later berate him.

Luke went to Ellie first. Just sitting and cooing some nonsense in baby-talk seemed to make her feel better. He replaced the covers that she had batted off.

As he closed the door behind him, Luke could hear Mara arguing over the com.

"Karrde, I can't. Lu- Skywalker needs help. I can't just abandon him and Ellanore. You know this is going to be hard on him."

"Mara, I understand. But I need you for this mission. You're one of the only competent members of the organization whom I trust enough. You _are_ my second in command."

"Karrde, I..." Mara's strained voice trailed off.

Luke entered the room and set a hand on her shoulder. "Go, Mara. We'll be all right."

Mara felt herself get suddenly angry. He would just brush her off like that? After all she had done for him? With him? After all she was trying to do still. She spun towards him. "You may be fine Skywalker, but what about the baby!" she yelled. "I'm practically giving up my job for the two of you and you want me to leave!"

Luke stared at her. "Perhaps we'd better call you back," he said, speaking to Karrde, but with his eyes never leaving Mara's face. Karrde nodded, and Luke switched off the com. Mara was still seething at him.

If he had asked her then, the woman probably could not have explained what she was feeling. She was confused and no longer knew what she wanted. Once, the mission and the freedom it would have brought her would have been the obvious choice. But now... A fierce desire gripped her. Luke and Ellie were very dear to her... she didn't want to leave them.

She had thought... She had dared hope... O blast it all! He had kissed her for Sith's sake!

And now he was telling her to leave.

"Mara?" Luke called softly.

"What?" she yelled back, more harshly than she meant to.

"Maybe we should stop and get some water before this gets out of hand." She nodded ad walked to the kitchen with him just behind. He got two glasses of ice water and they sat at the table. There was an awkward silence.

She finally broke it. "Skywalker, why do you want me to leave so badly all of the sudden?"

"I don't _want_ you to leave, it's just that, well... I don't want to ground you. You always said that your independence was one of the most important things in the galaxy to you... I don't want you to lose your job, either.

"And Leia will be there, on Coruscant, to help me with Ellie if we need it. It isn't that I don't want you with me, Mara, far from it. I've very much enjoyed our time together.

"And also- if you came with us, I doubt it's going to help with the rumors or our reputations."

"Since when have I cared what they think?" she asked hoarsely, intensely.

"Mara," he pleaded once more, "it won't be for so long. I'll be away anyway." He was struggling. Every fiber of his being cried out to him to take her in his arms and make her stay. But Ellie... his first duty was, and always would be, to Ellie.

"Think of Ellie, if not of yourself!" Mara yelled, and it hit Luke like a slap in the face. He was thinking of no one but Ellie!

He was unconsciously broadcasting his thought, an unusual occurrence for the Jedi Master. Mara should have known he was thinking of Ellie. She felt herself blush. "Luke... I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine. Don't feel bad about it." Luke dismissed her with a wave. He stalked off, and Mara ran after him.

Luke threw himself onto the sofa and let his head fall into his hands. Mara perched beside him and reached out a nervous hand. "Luke..." He opened up to look at her. Tentatively, Mara crawled into his lap. He stiffened slightly, but said nothing.

"Maybe it is time that you thought about yourself a little," she murmured in his ear. Then she added, more quietly, "Just because I'm not her mother doesn't mean I don't love her and won't care for her. I do."

Her head was against his shoulder, as it had been in the dream. But her words were reassuring, and Luke willed himself to relax. He slipped his arms around her; she was already clinging to his neck.

She took this as an opportunity to bury her face in his neck. Her breath was warm and moist and rhythmic against him. For a long moment, they were just still. Quiet.

Until she leaned up and kissed him. And he kissed back.

They finally broke the kiss, but she remained in his embrace, her head once again on his shoulder. "I love you, Mara," Luke whispered. She did not respond.

It had taken courage, but his declaration had come from the heart. It took another moment for him to gather his nerves once more. Why did she not answer?

He would have liked to go down on one knee, or have a ring, or something traditional, but he did not want to risk letting go of his love. So he simply threw caution to the winds before he could lose his nerve and, trembling, asked her.

"Mara, will you marry me?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcome!


	14. Her Answer, to More Than One Question

**(The long awaited) (okay, it was only a few days) Chapter 14!**

by Saber Girl Leia

NEW REVIEWERS! GASP/SG Leia faints momentarily, then jumps back up again with a much-too goofy smile/

**SailorLeia**: Cliffhangers and I have a love/hate relationship. _he he he ;)_ Well, here's chapter 14, I suppose I really can't drag it out any longer... So glad you loved it!

**Annmarie Aspasia**: A new reviewer! HOORAY! As long as they're together it can't be too bad... I think... Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter.

**Ariapaige**: I made you squeal! lol. Thanks for the compliments :D. If she doesn't say yes I think _I'll_ cry... not to give it away or anything ;) Thanks for the review, as always.

**Calli1**: I sorry, I know I'm mean like that. Is that last bit a threat/SG Leia hides behind potted plant in corner, fervently wishing it is not carnivorous/ lol! Thanks for the review!

**LeiaUndomiel**: New reviewer! HOORAY! So glad you like it! You'll come at me with lightsabers/SG Leia double-checks that there is no way to determine her address from the Saber Girls profile/ lol Here's the next bit.

**Dragonsdaughter1**: New reviewer! YIPEE! Hmm, I wonder what exactly you meant by that...

**Mara look-a-like**: Good question. She definitely likes him a lot, but... Thanks for the review!

**Arwen Skywalker**: New reviewer! AWESOME! Yes, I've been waiting for this bit for a looong time... What do you think she will answer?

**Mav Phoenix**: New Reviewer! HOORAY! O, dear. As cruel as Emperor Palpatine? Surely not... okay, yeah, I guess you're right. ;P But here's 14, and I haven't been murdered in my sleep by angry reviewers yet (that's a relief).

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Leia scratched her brow worriedly. "But what do we do about the angry reviewers who are just about now developing a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs as they realize this chapter will not be about Luke and Mara! What about them!" she cried. "Our friends will turn against us!"

Han flashed his usual, careless half-smile. "Can't you take a joke, Princess? I'm sure the story will get back on track in a moment. Not that I'm complaining about the extra attention or anything," he added.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Author's Note: Okay, that was evil! On to the real story now. ;P

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara did not answer. Luke could feel her breathing steady against him, and feared that she had fallen asleep. His heart sank slowly, numbly. Would she even remember his proposal in the morning?

She stirred, suddenly. She levered herself up, pushing away from his shoulders until she could see his face. He was trembling again. Luke opened his mouth, but found it parched and himself unable to utter a word. She was staring at him, and he could not break away.

"Luke... yes." She feel against him and kissed him until they both stopped trembling.

Mara leaned back against his shoulder again. "I love you, Luke." She paused, taking a deep breath. "At least, I mean... well, I've never been in love before, I don't really know if this is how it feels..." she blushed and looked away, then looked back, searching for the answer in his face. He just held her. And listened. "I know I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you, and if we didn't I would miss everything about you, even the things that annoy me, and I feel different about you than I do about anyone else, and, and..."

He kissed her once more, gently. "I understand."

She placed a hand lightly over his mouth. "Thank you," she smiled, "Now shut up. It's something like 0200 and I'm tired." He took her hand in his own and kissed it, then released it. They fell asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Luke and Mara were jolted out of slumber by the ringing com. It took a moment for Mara to realize what the noise was.

_Karrde_, she thought.

She pushed Luke back against the arm of the sofa and pinned him there before he knew what was happening. "Promise me," she cried savagely, "Promise me you won't change your mind!"

"What?" the poor bewildered man asked desperately.

She let up slightly. "When I go on the mission for Karrde," she whispered, "don't forget. We're getting married as soon as possible after I get back."

"You're going?" Luke's face fell.

"You wanted me to, before. As reluctant as I am to admit it," she grinned, "you did have some good points. So you go do whatever it is you have to do on Coruscant, and I'll go do this mission for Karrde and meet you back on Coruscant as soon as possible."

Luke reached up as much as her arm would allow- she moved it slightly to let him- to stroke her hair. "I love you, Mara. Just... just come back to me."

"You know I will. Always." She kissed him once more, then ran to the com. He left to wake Ellie and change.

Mara was taken aback to see that their caller was not Karrde. "Leia?" she queried, "Sorry, I had forgotten you were calling back."

"It's Leia?" Luke called from the other room.

"Yes, dear," Mara called back, stealing a glance at the hologram of Leia as she did so. The trader didn't know if Luke was ready to reveal their engagement, but she figured that Leia ought to know. Besides being Luke's sister, she was the closest Mara had ever come to having a good girlfriend.

Thanks to the other woman's training, she hardly turned a hair when she saw Mara and Luke share a long glance, and then saw Luke embrace her from behind.

"We're engaged," he whispered with a smile that filled his entire face.

"Congratulations," Leia said. "Not because of the rumors, I hope?"

"Sith, no!" Mara replied.

Leia broke into a smile. "Then many, many congratulations."

"Thank you," Luke and Mara answered.

"You're welcome, Mara, little brother," Leia quipped.

"Hey!"

Leia and Mara both laughed. "So, can I tell Han and the family?"

Luke thought for a moment. "We haven't really talked about it yet. Mara, is it all right with you? I'm good with that as long as it doesn't leak. But I trust you with that. Little sister." Mara nodded. Luke chuckled. Leia stuck out her tongue.

"But don't start planning anything big, Lei," Mara warned, "I'm going to run one more mission for Karrde first, and I don't know yet how long it will take."

"Oh."

"So did you have a plan yet for the problems we still have to deal with?"

Leia sighed. "I think our best bet is to have you show them Ellie, or holorecordings of Ellie. Then the two of you simply announce your engagement. Telling them to stay out of your business now and then releasing news of the engagement in a few months would not go across well."

"Yes... Mara?"

"All right."

"So, should we come over to Coruscant tomorrow? I think today might be pushing it."

"Sounds good. Bye Luke. Bye Mara." The com clicked off and the image of Leia disappeared.

Luke planted a kiss on his fiancée's cheek. "I need to go change and wake up Ellie. Call Karrde, but see if you can meet him on Coruscant tomorrow. That way at least we will have the trip there together, however short it may be."

It turned out that Karrde was in the middle of an important business meeting, so Mara left a message with another member of the organization, Faughn, saying she would meet Karrde in the usual place on Coruscant in approximately 30 hours to be briefed on the mission.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day

Their things were packed. Not everything, but all the clothes were gone from the closets, the few items of sentimental value were packed, the curtains were closed. Mar found herself much sadder than she had anticipated. She had lived there for such a short amount of time, and in all likelihood they would be back eventually. But that didn't change matters.

The rented speeder was packed, and Artoo and Ellie were aboard all ready. Mara caught Luke's arm as he headed towards them. "Wait."

"What are you doing?" he asked the redhead as she led him towards Jeria Cordiva's house.

"Shhh, you'll see. It's nothing bad, I promise you." A slight breeze sprang up and her hair flew around her head in little strands. She pulled her stiff blue jacket close around herself. She looked beautiful. Luke knew he could not refuse her. He followed.

Mara pulled him up just in front of the door beside her. She turned to face him. "Remember," he warned, "revenge is of the darkside..."

She grinned and rang the doorbell, "I'm not going to hurt her!"

The door opened. Mara grabbed Luke around the back of the head and pulled is head to hers in a long, deep kiss. After a moment she let go of his hair but kept kissing. She did not want it to look like this was against Luke's will.

When they finally stopped, Mara just turned to the shocked Cordiva and smirked. Then she and Luke ran to the speeder before the Zenriffian had time to get her camera.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So, I presume you reviewers are happy with me? Then again, as always, please review no matter what you think of it! Constructive criticism is valued!


	15. Ill name it something witty later, too t...

**Chapter 15**

by Saber Girl Leia

Sorry it took so long! Between end-of-the-school-year-(almost)-fever and generally not feeling well, I fell behind with this. But here it is, and hopefully more to come soon enough. I sketched some of the plot out, which should help, provided it undergoes no drastic changes.

Amidaala's back! She must have heard about the enormous price on her head... lol

**Amidaala**: Yeah, well, I'll tell your dad (and my dad too, for good measure) that you said the 's' word! You know, the 's-h' word. 'SHUT UP!' lol

what? weed? are you smoking? Oh, right the chapter title. Shut up and watch Veggie Tales.

VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER! Or at least his other personality Anakin is. Not Obi-Wan!

DUDE! You read it _and_ you complimented it! AWESOME! BTW, sorry I didn't get back to you in chapter 14. We must have posted practically simultaneously, cuz I didn't see your reviews 'till afterwards.

HELLO! OF COURSE I KNOW THAT SONG! **SHAKESPEARE CAMP, ANYONE?** Oh, did it annoy you? Actually, how exactly did it annoy you? Why? Maybe my brain just isn't turned on at the moment. Thanks ;P

**Mara look-a-like**: Kill Mara! Me! Never! Er, not to give anything away... Some stuff may be coming up soon which I'm not so sure you reviewers will like though... /Ominous music in background/

Yay! Glad you liked the 'revenge' bit. That was very fun to come up with :D

**Ariapaige**: YAY! LM! Thanks for the review:D, here's the next bit.

**Annmarie Aspasia**: Yes, that is so Mara, isn't it? heehee. Thanks for the review! Here' more.

**SailorLeia**: Thanks! Here's more! Much Love!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara and Luke spent most of the ride to Coruscant sitting together and babbling with Ellie. They willed themselves not to think about their upcoming separation, though Mara knew she would enjoy one more mission before getting married.

Luke's upcoming job was less enviable. He was to calm the media and get them out of the business of the Skywalkers and Skywalker-to-be.

_At least he'll have Leia_, Mara thought to herself. _I'll be alone. _She was not sure how she felt about that, now. Her independence was something she had always valued, but now she questioned if independence was what she had once thought it to be. You could be part of a group and still be independent, if they all respected you. It did not mean aloneness.

The couple shared a loving parting kiss before departing the ship, and Mara gave Ellie a hug. "Don't be gone too long, love," Luke murmured in her ear.

Mara gave a small smile. "Do you think it's that easy to escape me?"

Luke grinned. "Why would I want to?"

They walked down the ramp (Ellie, in her chair, pushed by Luke), no doubt being captured on several paparazzi cameras, though the location of their landing was meant to be a secret. Leia and Han were waiting there for them at the bottom.

Leia immediately ran to Luke and jumped to embrace him. _Congratulations_, she sent to both of them. Then, tentatively, she held out her arms to Mara, who gave her future sister-in-law a tight hug.

Han slapped Luke on the back and gave Mara a quick squeeze, looking slightly embarrassed. "Congratulations," he said, and winked, "I always knew you were meant for each other." Mara rolled her eyes while the Solos tickled Ellie.

Luke pulled his fingers through her hair, very gently. He traced the outline of her cheek and moved forward as if to kiss her. _Luke! The cameras! _

_So? You didn't seem to care back at Jeria's house. Wave to them or something. I, for one, don't care what they think of me. Just what _you_ think of me. _

She looked at him for a long moment. Then they both turned around, looked up and waved, laughing. Finally, Luke spun the love of his life back into his embrace and kissed her, hard. She greedily responded.

Leia grinned, then glanced away respectfully. Han whistled. Luke and Mara would have both blushed crimson had they not been rather preoccupied.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that day

Mara had split from the little group when they left the landing platform, stopped at her sometimes apartment, and was now seated in a corner booth in The Drunken Vornsker, waiting for Karrde.

She was dressed in the usual: dark jumpsuit with several weapons both visible and hidden, and a tight braid. She nursed a cup of the least alcoholic beverage the place served, and nibbled at an unappetizing sandwich made with meat of who-knew-what. Ever observant, the woman scanned the room with her eyes, ears, and Force sense.

There was a sleazy Newsnet scroll cycling up on the front wall. Every once in a while there would be an 'update' on the rumors about Mara, Luke, and Ellie. They were no longer front page news on any of the respectable or major Nets, but the ones that were made especially to carry celebrity scandals were still releasing 'breaking news' about their relationship. Mara did her best to ignore the scroll, but did not want to move and sit with her back to it, for then Karrde would read it when he came.

It struck Mara then just how stupid it was to hope that Karrde was not completely aware of every bit of information out there about her or anyone else important.

She continued her observation. A drunken Twi'lek was losing badly at Sabacc to a sober Ithorian. A verbal fight in the far corner threatened to turn physical as two Rodians chattered angrily in their native tongue. A male H'nemthe and a female Human were amusing themselves in their booth, and Mara quickly pulled her Force sense away. A Zenriffian was reading intently from a datapad. There was a group of very drunk Ewoks sitting in the next booth... Ewoks? No way. Mara chalked it up to her first drink in months. _I'm getting soft_, she thought ruefully.

She looked up suddenly as Karrde walked through the door. He looked over to where she was seated almost immediately. He nodded to her, and she nodded back as he ordered something from the automated bartender built into the counter, then headed her way.

The big man greeted her heartily as he sat down. "Good to see you! It's been a while. Things just aren't the same when you aren't there, m'dear."

Mara nodded in response. "So, what's this mission, then?"

Karrde looked around furtively and leaned across the table. She also ducked her head towards him. "It's a matter of some secrecy, you understand. There's a... I suppose you could call him a former smuggler king... on the loose. I need to find him. The sooner the better. Now, you need to understand that he may not have the kindest feelings towards me at the moment."

Mara looked bemused. "What did you do? Bust up his empire?"

Karrde paled. "You could put it that way."

"Oh."

"You game?"

"Perhaps. I would like some more information."

"I suppose you would."

"It's not like I can really back out at this point, is it? I already agreed on the Holo."

Karrde smiled. "Yes, you did, didn't you. But being the kind employer that I am, I'll tell you a little more. Keep in mind, there's not much I know. That's why I need your help.

"His name is Jorj Car'das. Head of this smuggling company, or what became it, before I ended up in charge. I didn't challenge him, he disappeared. That is absolutely confidential information, and you mustn't tell it to _anyone_, you hear?"

"You need me to find him."

"Yes. Listen, this is the part of the plan I don't think you will like so much. The few leads we've got seem to point to a possible agent of his on a small moon near Sullust. The locals there still retain some, shall we say, primitive prejudices. So I've paired you with a volunteer for that part of the investigation."

"You're saying their sexist, or against formal Imperials?" Mara was vehement and to the point.

"Sexist." Karrde mumbled.

"So who's this volunteer?" Mara inquired with growing anger.

"Lando Calrissian."

"_What?_"

"You will pretend to be... involved. He will deal with them in the open, and they will most likely blatantly lie to him. You, on the other hand, will do your best undercover work, which I can trust only you to do, and find out the truth. You of all people should know how easy it is for someone unsuspected to spy. They won't recognize your intelligence until you already have everything you need."

"I don't know what you think you're doing! I _will not_ 'pretend to be involved' with Lando Calrissian!" Karrde shushed her quickly. "Can't I pretend to be a poor, silly woman there _on my own_? Why him? Why anyone? You know I work alone!"

"Really." The smuggler leaned back with the nonchalance of one who has great power over another to use at their will. "I noticed you spent quite a bit of time with Skywalker recently. And the child. Far from alone, I would think." Mara visibly paled.

"That was different," she murmured, "Luke needed help." Silence.

"Mara, I realize that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, with or without a partner, but-"

"Yeah, well in this case I might just have to protect myself _from_ said 'partner...'"

"Think of it this way. You will never be invited to any of the important social events- in which names might be dropped- if you are not with a male companion. As soon as the lead leads you off that moon, you are welcome to break off all of it."

"Karrde, between that stupid scandal and this, I'm going to go down in history as the most messed up woman of the era!"

"Oh, is that what you're worried about? I thought you didn't care what the media said. Surely that's what you told me when I called the other night." Karrde had her trapped. Mara thought perhaps she ought to just give in and tell him everything, but being who she was, she fought the impulse. They sprang apart as the food was delivered, but Karrde did not touch it.

"I don't care, so long as it doesn't affect the limits of my freedom or the reputations of my friends."

"Has Calrissian given you any reason not to trust him before?"

"Other than being the biggest womanizer I know?" she snapped with dripping sarcasm.

"Mara," Karrde said shrewdly, changing tactics, "what really happened with Skywalker and you these past months?"

"None of those stupid sludge reports are true!" she snapped "And even if they were I certainly wouldn't be telling an information agent like you!"

He backed down, but only slightly. "You know I would never tell, Mara. Half the job is knowing how and when to keep a secret."

She grimaced and spoke quickly. "Listen. I love him. We're engaged. But the news isn't out yet and if you dare tell a single krethin' soul..." Mara stopped at Karrde's raised eyebrows. "Happy? That's all there is to tell."

"Mara, you want this? Then congratulations." He shook her hand. Then he was back to business. "But if you're going on this mission for me, you're going with Lando. And there's no one I trust more than you to do this right. So please? I'll pay for the wedding if I must."

"Fine," she snapped. "But there is no way this is lasting for more than... two standard months. I'll keep count. Then I'm coming home, no matter what."

"Deal. Thank you, Mara." They shook again. He handed here a datapad. "This contains the coordinates you'll need, fake identities for both you and Calrissian, and some background info. Good luck. Keep in touch."

She rose and turned to go, just wanting to collapse somewhere by herself. Or with Luke. But she couldn't deal with everyone else. Not now. Not yet. Karrde stood before she could leave.

"Mara." The smuggler took her gently around the shoulders in a paternal embrace. He let go a moment later, somewhat awkwardly. "I mean it, Mara. I'm here for you to talk to, you hear?" he laughed a little. "And I really do mean it, congratulations."

She smiled, said goodbye and thank you, and left for her ship. Karrde sat back down, examined the unappetizing stew he had been served, and took a long drink of beer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Review please! Constructive criticism is treated as royalty!


	16. Speeches into Microphones Speak Louder T...

**Chapter 16**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Saw _Revenge of the Sith! _Opening day! SO, SO GOOD! **Started out kinda stupid, but got amazing.

**Mara look-a-like**: Go Mara! Yeah, I'm wondering how Lando will handle the situation myself...

**Annmarie Aspasia**: Thanks! Sweet and sour sauce is yummy... :D Sorry if this is late, I was visiting family.

**SailorLeia**: Thanks! Much love! Unfortunately, this mission isn't a ploy... at least not by Luke...

**Ariapaige**: Urgh, poor Mara and Luke. It could be fun to see them beat up Lando and the reporters, though...

That's actually a good point about Karrde, 1:30 aside. I think I'll have it be that he is worried that they're rushing into something they're going to regret or something... More about that in this chapter, I hope. :)

**Disclaimer**: Minor _Annie, Get Your Gun_ reference/quote. "Anything you can do, I can do better."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Talon Karrde really, really hoped he had done the right thing.

He wanted Mara to be happy. He had grown closer to her over the years than he cared to admit. Did she belong with Skywalker? Not five years ago she had vowed to kill him. They had been friends for some time now, but... Karrde did not know. The sudden change of heart made him nervous. Mara and the Jedi had never shown anything more than simple friendship for each other. Why now, all of the sudden?

Karrde, being the information agent that he was, had seen the lesser known, earlier rumors of Luke's love life. Why had Luke and Mara come together, so soon after his tragedy? Karrde had been told that Skywalker's adopted child had been that woman's.

Karrde did not like to think of Luke as the type, but he could not help but fear that Mara had caught the Jedi on the rebound. In which case, things would get ugly once they finally came to their senses.

And it was not like he had lied to her. He did need someone to find Car'das. And she was the only one he trusted with it. Lando knew no more than was strictly necessary, and that he would be well paid and that he would be traveling with Mara; posing as her lover.

Karrde was feeling old. He wanted his conscience clear of the Car'das business. He only hoped he was not staining it with something else in trying.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara strode angrily through the corridor of the _Jade's Fire_ to let Lando in. She tugged at the neck of her sweater. It was an itchy turtleneck, but she was determined to show Lando as little as possible; be it skin, smiles, or kindness. He had attempted passes at her before, and she did not intend to give him the chance this time. Her hair was pulled back in a practical single braid, and it contrasted sharply with the deep blue of her outfit.

At least they were taking her ship. And _she_ was going to pilot. Sithspit, whatever their undercover job was, Mara was going to prove her independence and her equality to Lando. Anything he could do, she could do better.

A small part in the back of her mind wondered if this wasn't a step backwards for her. _Of course not_, she reminded herself, _Luke and I are a great team. We complement each other. Just not me and Lando. Someone is going to go home maimed..._

Mara jerked the door open. "Hello," she greeted the smiling Lando tersely.

"My pleasure, beautiful," he answered her glare, and brought his things inside.

"Your room is the last door on the left," she instructed him, pointing.

"Thank you, m'lady." He gave her a supposedly heart-melting grin.

"Don't bother," she spat at his cape as he walked away, "Our pretense doesn't begin 'til we land, and it ends the moment they aren't watching us. If you treat me as your equal, maybe we'll get along. If you try anything, this trip is going to be hell.

"And I'm piloting!" she finished from the cockpit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night, lying in her bed in the captain's cabin, somewhere in hyperspace, Mara wondered if she should tell Luke about the nature of her undercover job.

_No_, she decided, _he'll just worry. And I can take care of myself_.

Safe in this knowledge, she drifted off to sleep, and sweet dreams of the family she would one day have.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day

Luke was nervous. Leia gave him one last hug before he went to the microphone and told the crowds, both the one right in front of them and everyone watching the Holo or the Newsnets, of his engagement. "Luke," she whispered, "those that love you far outnumber those that hate you. What they think doesn't matter anyway. Mara, and Han, and the kids, and Chewie, and the Rogues, and the students on Yavin, and I... we're cheering for you. So who cares what anybody else thinks! You're strong, little brother, go show them. Remember, they can't stop you, whatever they think."

He hugged her back, but didn't even mention her calling him 'little brother.' Taking a deep breath, they walked out.

There was a single microphone at the small podium. Luke focused on it. He had made speeches before without a qualm, but few if any had been this important to him personally.

He would not let this fail.

A hush fell over the crowd as Luke Skywalker, war hero, sole Jedi Master, the President's brother, and recent target of the tabloids stepped to the microphone.

"Most of you have probably heard the recent rumors about me and my family," he began. "They are twisted, and though I forgive those who have authored them, I very much hope that none of you believe them or hold them against me or my family.

"My adopted daughter, Ellanore, I will introduce to you shortly. She... is a wonderful girl, if different than she appears, and we love her. She... is not what most of you think of as normal. But what I ask you to remember is that everyone in this galaxy is different, and there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone deserves respect." He took another deep, steadying breath. "I'll tell you more about her when she comes to join me later.

"For now, I'm going to tell you about Mara Jade. She is a loyal citizen of the Republic, and has helped me and many others many times. She and I are not having an affair, we are engaged." He stopped for a moment to let the news sink in.

There was a long silence, and Luke felt like he was falling into it. Then someone in the crowd began a clap. It was picked up by many of the others. Someone joined in with a cheer. It was nowhere near everyone, but Luke felt a smile overtake his face. "Thank you," he said into the microphone, "Thank you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sorry it's kind of short. I will do my best to update soon. Review please! Constructive criticism welcome!


	17. Katris Tomyas

**Chapter 17**

by Saber Girl Leia

**Mara look-a-like**: Yes, there will be problems surrounding that. But not the biggest problem...

**SailorLeia**: I know! SO COOL! It's especially neat because even though they are getting really similar in some ways, they are totally different in others. HURRAH FOR GREAT MINDS:D

I think we'd be equally loud- but definitely two of the loudest people in the area! (Then again, I'd probably start cheering if Luke said _anything_ to me... lol)

Thanks for the compliments!

Much love!

**Ariapaige**: I'm going to miss you! Don't worry, I totally understand. But I hope you're able to come review once in awhile, being one of my best reviewers. Of course, with my summer schedule, updates may not come so regularly, either.

Episode III is so cool! I just went again :D. Not in costume this time, though...

Thanks, I'm glad you liked what I did with Karrde. And thanks for pointing that out. I would've been in trouble if you hadn't.

About the people where they're going having heard all that: I'm kind of working that out as I go along (but you didn't hear that from me! lol) I've got the basic idea though, I came up with it during my exam this morning... (Then again, this certainly won't be posted the day I'm writing this (5/26), so...)

MTFBWY :D Have a great summer!

**Author's Note**: I got to visit my baby cousin last weekend! And she's about ten months old now, which is probably a little younger than or about the same age as Ellie is at this point in the story. My cousin doesn't crawl yet, but she is already pulling herself up with chairs and attempting to walk (attempting to walk meaning bouncing on her feet and wiggling forward and back). (That's a little strange, isn't it? Trying to walk before crawling?) She talks about the same amount as Ellie, too. (Except I doubt that Ellie's third word (after Dada and Mama) will be 'puppy.') So anyway, that was great because not only is my cousin adorable, I got to observe firsthand a ten-month-old girl. It seems like I'm pretty well on track so far, and maybe you'll all get to see Ellie standing on her own soon... ;)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The applause died down. Leia slipped away from her place at Luke's side and ran to get Ellie. She wheeled the girl back.

Luke breathed a little prayer and began to speak once more. "This is Ellanore," he stated calmly, "my adopted daughter. She is the biological daughter of a war hero who was a good friend of mine. She is about eleven standard months old."

Stunned silence greeted the last remark, as was to be expected. Luke had not planned to say much else about Ellie, but he realized leaving it like that would not work. "There are many strange things in the galaxy," he added, more softly, yet his voice still carried to all listening. "My daughter may not be what most of you think of as 'normal,' but she, as does everyone else, deserves respect and a fair chance in life. Hopefully she will be walking in a few months, and talking more soon as well. Everyone who knows her loves her, and I hope that you will accept her as well. Thank you."

He took her chair and they both walked away, with Leia following. Again, there was applause, and Ellie attempted to imitate it, at which Luke grinned. When they stopped, he squatted beside her and kissed her and stroked her hair. "I love you," he whispered, "my baby."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara, once again alone in the captain's cabin, toyed with her hair. They were nearly to their destination, and she would have to fix some disguise soon. Karrde had already prepared fake names and IDs for her and Lando, but they had no holos yet. Between her training as the Emperor's Hand and more recent tutoring from Ghent, Mara was adept at personalizing fake ID cards.

Lando had dropped a hint about possibly not masquerading, saying both that he 'had connections' and that his face was so well known anyway it would not make a difference. Mara had told him to use it, and they had argued, but in the end she had told him to do what he wanted, but warned him that he would have to deal with the consequences himself.

Mara forced he thoughts back to her own disguise. Her hair was too memorable. She did not even want to entertain the notion of cutting it, and did not particularly fancy dying it. Her wedding would hopefully be very soon, and she wanted to look her best.

So what else to do? Mara searched her memory for ideas. She finally struck upon a scarf that some of the human women in the Imperial Court had worn. It was a patterned or solid-colored cloth wrapped around the head and pinned up on top with a decorative clip. They were normally worn with a few strands of hair hanging loosed in front, but Mara figured she could get by without that. Or she could attach something fake.

She considered making her skin paler or darker with makeup, but rejected the idea as impractical lest she wear anything that did not reach her wrists or ankles. Instead, the woman gave herself a myriad of large brown freckles all across her cheekbones and a curling scar on her left arm. A beauty mark by one ear completed the disguise.

No... having second thoughts, Mara removed the last marking, afraid it would be too memorable. She could always add traits later if she needed to become yet another woman.

A quick search of her various drawers revealed an inconspicuous brown headscarf and a jeweled pin. She quickly did her hair as well as she could on her own with only memories of the style.

Mara double-checked her disguise in the mirror, snapped her holo, and set to work splicing the picture into her fake ID. As much as she wished to be back with the people she already thought of as family, Mara found glee in this return to her loved line of work. She was going to make this a mission to remember.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara pulled the _Jade's Fire_ out of hyperspace, and began maneuvering to the landing coordinates. She laughed to herself. This was her last chance to be Mara Jade for a while. In just a moment, Katris Tomyas would take over.

Katris would not be expected to be particularly knowledgeable about anything, where they were going, so Mara had not needed to do much research. She had done some preliminary searches on Car'das before they left, but there was little information to be found, and none of it up to date.

She wanted to call Luke before they landed, but the ship was nearing the landing platform now. The com light flashed; ground control was calling. This was the part Mara resented. She almost answered it herself, but called Lando instead, afraid to jeopardize her empty-headed act.

He took the controls and answered the com. As they got closer, Mara began a Force-illusion around the ship. Its signature paint job could get them recognized. As soon as they landed, she and Lando would, still under the illusion, cover it with a plain tarp and she would drop the illusion. Mara didn't like to think about it, but she was worried about holding the cover that long, and almost wished she had some more Jedi training.

Lando finished his talk with ground control and, at his companion's glare, gave back the controls. "So," she said, "you aren't putting on any sort of disguise?"

"No, baby, what did I tell you? I've got connections. We'd be fools not to make use of them." She glared again. He knew perfectly well why. "Hey, Katris, beautiful, we've got to get used to this, remember? If we start the act the moment we get down there they'll suspect."

"Just remember it stays an act, _honey_," the last word dripped sarcasm.

"Whatever you say then," he acquiesced, throwing his hands back. "I still don't see how you can possibly resist me..."

She ignored him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Well, I'm really proud of myself for the quick update. What did you guys think of the chapter?


	18. Girls Club

**Chapter 18**

by Saber Girl Leia

It seems that this story may be taking a sudden feminist turn soon... Could be cool.

**SG AmiDee**: SHH! It's a secret! lol

Both you and me are more mature than SG Jaina, but we're younger! Not that any of us have, 'you know'...

I LIKE LUKE'S HAIR! Not that I'm a crazy fangirl or anything...

Huh?

No, I wasn't saying that was annoying. But then again, we already resolved that. WHO'S A NUN TO BE! lol

**Mara look-a-like**: heeheehee! I suppose you had something specific in mind lol!

**SailorLeia**: I'd have to hold you down, too, I think! Much love!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara managed to hold the illusion without any significant slips until they had landed and disguised the _Jade's Fire_. She felt very self-conscious at first as Katris, but soon slipped into the part easily enough, even taking Lando's proffered arm.

They rented a speeder- rather Lando rented it while Mara looked on. They did not speak during the drive. At one point, Lando put his arm around her. Mara stiffened, but otherwise did not react.

Once at the hotel, he graciously dropped her off at a chair near several other women, while he went off, cape billowing, to sign out a room. In his own name. Mara still hated that part of the plan. She did not like Lando, but neither did she wish him harm, and she had been an assassin. She knew well that putting one's real name down anywhere could easily lead to one's death.

Mara did her best to exude an air of laziness and small intelligence, trying to find a pose that would suit Katris. She settled on lounging, one foot dangling, with a slightly sulky look on her face.

A few of the other women were playing cards. One of them came over to her. Mara groaned inwardly. She was not here to make friends. And if all the women here put up with being treated like the empty-headed Katris Mara had created, she did not think she would like them much anyway.

The approaching woman was a tall brunette, her hair done up in curls. She bent and spoke. "Do you play?" she asked, gesturing.

"What game?" Mara inquired.

"We're between games. You can suggest something, if you like."

Mara nodded, stood, and followed her. But the women at the table seemed more interested in gossiping than beginning another game.

"You came with him?" asked one small Falleen, pointing to Lando.

"Yes."

"Your choice, or his?" the first woman asked dryly, making certain to keep his voice down.

"Oh... well, um..." Mara cursed herself for not having a prepared answer. "I like him well enough."

"He dragged you here didn't he?" asked the brunette again.

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way... I think he just wanted to find some place really romantic to, you know, ask me to marry him..." she made a sighing noise and an expression she hoped came off as besotted.

The woman shook her head. "Face it dear, it's not going to happen."

Another woman, whose short black hair framed a face slightly darker than Lando's, slapped her good-naturedly. "Hey! I married my man! Plenty do, you know. A lot of the natives. It's mostly the foreigners who don't."

"Yes," the Falleen said, "we just get dragged here where they can get away with controlling us and then they never leave. And this _krethin'_ place doesn't allow us access to a ship on our own so we can't get away."

"Even if they did," a woman of a species Mara did not recognize responded, "none of us know how to pilot one." She was stick-thin and bald with long arms and a flat nose. A quiet sigh of discontent from around the table greeted her remark.

"Would you want to leave anyway?" asked a Twi'lek. "What about your babies?"

"I'd take them with me. They don't deserve to grow up here, either."

"So none of you are from around here, then?" Mara asked, sudden excitement overtaking her at the realization that these women were real people, not the Katrises the men made them sound like.

"Of course not," answered the dark girl, "why would we be at the hotel if we were?"

"Right," Mara answered.

"What's your name?" asked the brunette.

"Katris Tomyas," she said, shaking hands around the table.

"Who did you come with?"

"Lando Calrissian." She said it with trepidation, but there was no sense in getting their stories mixed up.

There were gasps around the table. "I think you need to drop the marriage hopes," the Twi'lek murmured.

"_The_ Lando Calrissian!" the brunette exclaimed. "He's famous! A war hero."

Mara nodded sheepishly. "Do you know any others?" asked the Falleen, "I've heard he's good friends with General Solo and Jedi Skywalker."

Mara impishly replied. "Well, I have seen Jedi Skywalker from a distance... several times..." she leaned forward covertly, "I think he's gorgeous." She and a few of the other women giggled.

"And he seems so... kind on the holos. I bet he never beats his girl like Tarn does with me." That came from the Twi'lek.

"He beats you!" Mara exclaimed. The woman nodded sadly.

"Luke Skywalker doesn't have a girl," the bald one said, "those sludge reports are always nonsense."

"Yes, he does," retorted the dark woman, "he was on the Holo last week. Mara Jade is engaged to him."

"Really!" the brunette burst out, "Good for her!"

Mara's heart warmed and she had to fight to keep from showing her full emotion on her face. _He's done it, he's told everyone... we're to be married! Oh, Luke! _

"I always admired her," the skinny one said. "She's beautiful and tough and stands up for herself. If she were stuck here I bet she would do something about it. I bet she'd be able to pilot a ship on her own."

_Oh, galaxy,_ thought Mara, _what in the stars have I gotten myself into this time? _

"She always seemed a little nasty to me," the Twi'lek commented.

"It's not her fault," said the dark woman, "she's been through a lot."

"So what are your names?" Mara interjected before they got a chance to ask her what she thought of herself.

"I'm Adele Palani," replied the brunette. She continued to introduce the others, gesturing as she did so. The Falleen was Ila Sori, the dark woman Skye Qi, the Twi'lek Fai'Nel, and the bald woman Zafirah.

Listening to them, Mara found herself trusting them, and wished she could ask them if they knew of Car'das. She truly wanted to tell them who she really was, to help them and to teach them. But she knew breaking cover now could be disastrous. And as much as she sympathized with these women, she did not yet know enough to trust them. And even if they were her friends, at least Fai'Nel had already mentioned being beaten, and Mara had no idea if any of the others were. She did not know what someone might say in that sort of situation.

Their conversation ended abruptly, the women cast their eyes down, and Skye began dealing cards. Mara did not need to look up, having sensed Lando's approach, but did anyway.

"Hello, ladies," he hailed them, placing a hand on Adele's shoulder. She smiled, but Mara could sense her displeasure. Lando brushed his other hand down one of Fai'Nel's lekku. She visibly flinched away.

Crossing to Mara, he drew her to her feet, saying, "It's all taken care of sweetheart." She did not realize until it was to late to pull away without the women noticing that he intended to kiss her. And he did. She clamped her mouth firmly shut and imagined herself far away...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

So the story line has gone in a completely new direction. Do you wonderful reviewers approve? Comments, please! Constructive criticism shall be showered with gifts!


	19. Gotta Dance

**Chapter 19**

by Saber Girl Leia

Lol! You lucky people! My Internet was out for six days so you get an extra-long chapter!

**Luvinna**: Thanks for the review! Yes, there would be quite a bit of angsting going on if Luke found out...

**Mara look-a-like**: Of course! His... hand. heehee. I guess it would have to be the left, though, so he doesn't start thinking he's a Skywalker or anything... lol. You were? Cool! Great minds think alike:) hugs :)

Check out the dancing part of this chapter... I think you'll like it... heehee

**SailorLeia**: GIRL POWER TRIPS **_ROCK!_** I used to have this awesome shirt that said 'It's a Girl Thing: Higher, Faster, Louder, Longer, Better, Smarter, Cuter, Stronger.' I loved that shirt... I kept wearing it until it was practically splitting at the seams...

Thanks again, I'm very happy you are still enjoying it :). MUCH LOVE! lol!

**Amidaala**: What do you mean, 'though?' Feministgood! lol. Most of the time, anyway.

Shh! It's a secret! (Do I owe J a nickel for saying that? lol)

Oh. Right. Your husband. I still say you should have married your Shakespeare action figure instead. Oh, wait, I know... go reread your new and 'improved' Certain Point of View fic with substituted names... lol, no I'm not that evil. GRIN.

Check out the twirly skirt bit...

**AN**: Thanks to Mara look-a-like for her suggestion that Mara should cut off Lando's... hand.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara had just discovered the newest major problem with her mission.

The sleeping arrangements.

Yes, she had expected something of the sort, but seeing it made it worse.

The room was spacious and luxurious, and there was a couch one of them could sleep in since they certainly wouldn't be sharing the lone bed, but it was still just one room. They could lock the main doors against outsiders, but there were no doors to lock against each other.

She could have lived with this arrangement with nearly anyone else she knew; with Karrde, with Ghent, with Aves... heck, she had been in similar situations during her career as an assassin. She avoided thinking about what the sleeping arrangement would be if she was with Luke, though she could not repress the slight blush. A mental image of Lando watching her in her nightclothes entered Mara's mind and stuck there.

"All right," she said brusquely, before he could get any ideas, "you can have the bed. I'll take my pillow and sleep in the bathtub." The fresher would have a lock. It had to.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Once they had unpacked, Lando settled down to watch the Holo, and Mara decided to call Luke. When she tried on her own com, she received only static. Knowing that she could simply be unable to get through with her personal com due to the hotel com system, Mara was bothered by this.

A brief search of the room revealed the com, attached to a wall near the door.

She dialed and picked it up to hear and see only static. Slightly but not unduly worried, Mara tried again, to the same results. She tried picking up the com first, but even before she could dial, she was greeted by an automaton telling her to press one for room service, two for the front desk, three for information about the area and activity ideas, or four to dial another room. The message ended, then repeated,

The woman slammed down the device. "They're jamming us!" she yelled.

Lando was nonchalant. "What did you expect?" he prodded her, "After all, they can't just have word of this place spreading all over. Can you imagine, with a female President of the Republic? They like to keep things kind of hush-hush around here."

Mara glared. "Oh, and I'm sure that's just _perfectly_ legal," she snapped.

"If you think of it in the terms that many of the people who would jump on shutting this place down are the same ones who are so eager to get rid of everybody with a shady background- namely you and me- it seems a little different."

He had her there, much as she hated it. She tried a different tactic. "How am I supposed to report to Karrde, then?" _How am I supposed to talk to Luke?_

"I guess that will just have to wait, won't it?" Lando responded lazily. "For now you're stuck here with me. You know, if you gave me a chance, you'd find out I'm really not such a bad guy."

"Except for being a complete womanizer," she grunted, "and that little incident where you turned Han over to the Empire."

"Hey! Hey! Give a guy some credit, here! Those women all come with me of their own free will. And I still stick by what I said the first time about Bespin. I had no choice. It was Han or a city full of people I led. There's no good solution to that. Surely you, of all people, know about that sort of decision."

She was silent, head hanging slightly under the weight of many memories. He went back to the Holo.

A moment later she came and perched on the arm of the couch. "But they have Holo? Aren't they afraid that some of the women are going to see what happens on there and realize they aren't mindless?"

"I'm afraid this place goes beyond teaching the women that they are mindless, _Katris_. Many of the men actually believe it.

"Besides," he added, flipping through the available networks, "the access does seem to be pretty limited."

She watched him. The women she had met, those originally from other planets, obviously felt mistreated and seemed to know they had something to contribute which they were not being given the chance to show. But did the native women?

Though it was not supposed to be part of the mission, and Mara has never though going out of her way to help people was in her character, she felt an unaccustomed want to help at least Fai'Nel, Ila, Adele, Skye, and Zafirah. She had only talked to them for minutes, and yet she felt a connection to them. _Friendship_. She rolled the word around in her mind, testing its appropriateness in this situation. It was not a word she had had much use for before, and certainly not this suddenly with anyone. Where was her characteristic cynicism and distrust? Had Luke really changed her that much?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Checking to make sure Lando was looking the other way, Mara tugged at the bunching tight fabric of her dress. It itched. It was hard to walk in the thing. She had only agreed to the tight outfit on the condition that the skirt would be past her knees and the neckline would be decent. She was beginning to regret it, though, seeing as that just made more of her pinched and itchy.

Lando certainly had not told her before that he intended to have her get a dress and go out for a fancy dinner with him on their very first day. Unfortunately for Mara, he had had the good sense to mention it when she could not argue: in the lobby, surrounded by the other guests. Katris would never refuse. Katris probably would have agreed to some of the original outfit suggestions, which reminded Mara terribly of her stint as the dancer Arica.

Even more galling, perhaps, was the fact that Mara has to use the Force to keep her balance in the ridiculous heels- her other option was leaning all her weight on Lando's arm. Climbing the half-flight of steps to the restaurant entrance was terrible. The one thing she had to love about the shoes was that they made her taller than Calrissian.

When they reached the door, a waitress welcomed them. _At least women can have some jobs here, _Mara thought grimly. The woman led them to a table, which was far too dimly lit and cozy-looking for Mara's taste, gave them menus, and walked away. Looking around, Mara could see any other couples seated together, a few people seated alone, and a small stage which was probably used either for musicians or dancing.

Finally seated, Mara managed to calm herself. Lando would probably find some other, more willing woman to flirt with, and she might actually enjoy herself a little. _Unless some other man decides to flirt with me..._ she worried suddenly. Not that she could not handle that. Just that Katris could not handle that.

She eyed her menu, and chose a meat dish and salad. The price made her eyebrows rise, but heck, she would have gone out of her way to order something expensive- Lando was buying.

Once the waitress had taken their orders, Lando began.

They were seated in a small circular booth, such that they could sit across from each other but easily slide around if they felt the need to be closer. He did so, causing Mara to inch away until she was in danger of falling off the edge. Leaning over her, he whispered, "Act! They're watching!" a little angrily into her ear, then proceeded to grab her and pull her into his embrace.

Reluctantly she fought her own instincts to fight him. Lando snapped one arm around her waist and planted several kisses along her collarbone. She tried to make her disgusted squirm seem like one of pleasure.

Squealing, she hoped directly in Lando's ear, Mara tickled the back of his neck a little. He swatted playfully at her hands, then grabbed one and kissed it quickly. She laid her head on his shoulder.

If his wishes that this were real had not been echoing so clearly through the Force into her mind, Mara might have enjoyed the masquerade. She had always loved acting, especially the sort undercover work required. The audience did not even know they were watching a show.

_Someday Luke and I will have to go on a mission together..._

The waitress came with their food, and Mara used it as an excuse to jump back to her own space, though Lando followed. "Don't overdo it or they won't believe it," she tersely whispered.

"Have you looked around?" he murmured.

Indeed, she had been trying not to notice. Many of the couples around them were sharing food and leaning on each other so much that it was a wonder they did not all go crashing to the floor. "I think they've had a few drinks," Mara said out of the side of her mouth.

Reluctantly, Lando retreated a bit. "I hear the wine here is quite good. Some of the best in the galaxy. We'll have to sample some momentarily."

In spite of herself, she grinned at his attempts. "If you're a good little boy," she whispered.

He grinned, "Yes, Milady."

As they were finishing their meal, a band came out to the edge of the stage and began to set up. Several couples rose and went to the open floor. Lando stood and, bowing, offered Mara his arm.

She kicked off her shoes.

Dancing was something she was at home with. She could dance with anyone, anywhere. It took her mind away. She loved it.

And so, even with Lando as her partner, Mara was completely focused. Slow-dancing was not her particular interest, but with the odd waltz and fast-paced partner-swapping piece, she had plenty of fun.

She had to admit it, Lando could dance. He knew the right steps, he knew how to hold his arms, and he knew when to switch partners. She felt light and free spinning to the tempo. She wished that her skirt billowed about her like a few of the other women's, but realized then that she had almost forgotten about the annoying dress.

Mara laughed. She thought she saw Fai'Nel at one point, but was not sure with all the movement going on around her. During one of the dances which placed the women in one line and the men across from them, Mara could see that it was Fai'Nel, only two spaces down from her. The Twi'lek was dancing with a big, red-faced human with a scraggly beard. She did not look happy at all. Noticing Mara, the other woman threw her a sad little glance.

Mara discovered why moments later as she was spun into the man's arms. He grabbed her roughly, pinching her upper arms. As they danced, he snatched at her neck and dress. Mara pretended to slip and elbowed him in the stomach, but he dragged her upright once again and increased the pressure on her arms. "Watch it, little missy," he growled, stroking her cheek as he passed her along to the next man.

When the next dance started, a slow dance, Mara returned to Lando and watched as the subdued Fai'Nel walked to the rough man. So she was here with him. He was the one who beat her. A spark of anger flared in the redhead, but she buried it deep. She could not help Fai'Nel now, but she vowed to do something before she and Lando left the planet.

Absorbed in the music once again, Mara was startled rudely out of her reverie to slap Lando's hands, which were moving suspiciously lower as the dance went on. Pulling them back to where they belonged, Mara snarled at him quietly with a smile still plastered on her face: "You'll keep those where they belong and off me if you don't want to lose them."

But that reminded her of Luke, poor Luke who never deserved to suffer that. But Lando smirked, interrupting her thoughts once again. Angrily, she decided to make it clearer. "I mean it. Try anything and they won't be the only things I rid you of." At his flash of dismay, she smirked. "You wouldn't enjoy trips like this nearly so much if that happened, now would you?" she said in a sickly-sweet voice.

He glared, but did not try anything for the rest of the dance. Flustered but unwilling to show it, Mara stayed in for two more dances, and then walked purposefully back to her table. Lando watched and began to follow her, but apparently thought better of it, and headed towards two women on the other side of the floor.

Glad to be rid of him for the moment, Mara walked to the 'fresher. Checking in the mirror, she had to admit that the shimmering lavender dress had held up much better than she had expected it to. She washed off her face and quickly repinned her hair.

After finishing in the fresher, Mara went back to find Lando still absent. She slid into her seat to rest her feet for a moment, but was almost immediately interrupted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Review, please! I love constructive criticism!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

by Saber Girl Leia

**I am soooo sorry about the very very lateness of this update!** My Internet more or less died (Comcast is _terrible!_) and then I had Shakespeare Camp. But it's finally here, and I hope there are still some of you around reading it :).

**SailorLeia**: I remember that! TLB (like all your stories!) was sooo funny! Thanks for the review!

**Mara look-a-like**: Thanks! That part was really fun to write. I'm sorry it took so long!

**Ariapaige**: Heehee. Mara plus Lando does equal some slightly sadistic fun for the writer, doesn't it? lol, I feel kinda bad too.

I think Tendra didn't show up 'till the Corillean (sp?) trilogy. This is more around the time of the Callista trilogy. I don't think Lando's that much of a sleazeball, but I just seem to have to write him that way... must be some repressed feeling... He may get a little nicer later on.

We should totally start a Luke's hair fanclub! Lol!

I love babies! My cousin and my dog (a Cavelier King Charles Spaniel (think, like, cat-sized) are practically the same size, so they were all interested in each other which was really funny.

Cool! I am so sorry it took this long :(

:D

**Saber Girl AmiDaala**:Woot! Swirly skirts!

Oh, now you say that! It took you like a week to get around to reading the last chapter! lol

Disco... glitter... dance-offs... sounds good...

I've never seen DD, but the title probably could have fit. Not Flashdance though. Never seen that either but the title does not work there... unh uh.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A tall, thin male of a species she could not name approached Mara. He had slightly pointed ears and a very pointed chin. Oily looking hair, in that color which cannot be distinguished as black or dark purple, clung to the shape of his head.

"Did you come here alone?" he asked, with a queer serpentine pronunciation. His tongue was long and snakelike, and slithered when he spoke.

"N-no," Mara replied, adding a slight nervousness to her tone for purposes of the disguise.

"Who did you come with?" he hissed, bending near her now.

"Hi-him," Mara stuttered, pointing with a trembling hand in the general direction Lando had gone.

With barely a glance to where she was pointing, he nodded. "Oh, yes. But he wouldn't want you to be all alone here. He can't see us." The creature seated itself on her bench and leaned over her.

Mara shrank back. "Please leave me alone, s-sir."

"I won't hurt you," he whispered.

She darted away again. "Oh, don't! He'll be angry- so angry! He'll beat me and you..." The woman changed tactics. "You seem like a wonderful person," she cooed, "I would just die if he hurt you! Perhaps... one day... when I am alone..."

He laid a gentle finger on her arm, but Mara could not help but recoil from his greasy touch. "Look at him, over there with the other girls! He will not see. He goes to them, and so has no right to stop you from being with me..." the sibilant voice continued.

"But what if he finds out..." Mara was practically bent over backwards avoiding the man.

"I'll protect you..."

Her voice rose in pitch and volume. "No! Get away from me! I'll call him! I'll call him! He'll shoot you if he sees you touch me!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Meanwhile, at a nearby table...

Lando sipped a glass of wine casually, glad that Mara had not stopped him yet. After all, if she did not want to have fun, but somebody else did, who was she to tell him no? There were some beautiful girls around more than willing to keep him company.

He glanced at the two friends across from him. A small Falleen and a human woman with hair so blonde it was nearly white. The Falleen had finished her wine already, and Lando called for a refill. "What did you say your names were, ladies?" he asked, though neither had told him in the first place.

"I'm Ila, and this is Tam," answered the Falleen. "What's yours, handsome?"

"I'm Lando Calrissian," he replied suavely.

"The war hero?" Ila flirted, eyes wide.

"You know how those stories get exaggerated. But yes, I was there, and I like to think I made a difference, with blowing up that second Death Star and all."

"You must be very brave," whispered Tam. Lando chuckled.

Ila leaned farther over the table to him. "Tell us about the war."

"Well, it's a long story. You're going to need another glass of wine."

"Sounds good." She waved her glass in the air. A waiter presently came and gave them all refills.

"So," he began as soon as the drinks were brought, "we'll start soon after I joined up with the Rebellion... I had to go on a very dangerous undercover mission to rescue a friend of mine. They knew I was the perfect guy for the job..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Back at Mara's table...

Now on the very edge of the booth, Mara was seriously considering forgetting the disguise and just beating the man up. It would do well to show these people what a woman could do, anyway.

But Mara did not know what sort of punishment that would carry here, and was wary to risk it. So, as much as she loathed to, Mara called out, "Lando! Help, Lando!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"So I was sliding down almost into the mouth of this horrible monster- of course I was being brave and not calling for rescue because there were a lot of other people who needed more help than I did, and I knew I was strong enough to hold on for a while-" Ila curled herself closer into Lando's arm.

A cry of "Lando! Help, Lando!" shattered the moment. When he realized it was Mara, a little thread of hope rose in him. Perhaps she had realized that he was not so bad after all...

Lifting Ila gently to the side, he said, "I'll be back, I just need to go see what this is about."

"Someone might need you to save them," Tam pointed out.

"Yes," he nodded and hurried the short distance back to his original table.

Mara had quieted as he approached, but was still struggling in the grip of an alien. Lando pushed the creature off of her. "What are you doing with my girl?" he threatened.

"It was her idea," the creature accused.

"Oh, Lando, you know I would never do something like that."

"Yeah, I know. Now get away from Katris, you slimy nerf!" The man backed off, but not before glaring at Lando murderously. He gave Mara a little wave.

Once he had left, Lando came and sat by Mara, immediately throwing his arms around her and giving her a kiss. She squirmed away. "I don't want you doing that to me any more than I want him doing it," she admonished.

"Then act! I'm not that bad, am I? I came and helped you, didn't I?"

"I only called you because this stupid girl I'm disguised as doesn't go around throwing punches! You know I could've dealt with him myself."

Lando looked at her. "You could be a little nicer," he said.

"You could be a little more respectful," she snapped back.

"Sor-ry." Pause. "Well, then, if you don't want me around I'm going back over there. There's a nice little Falleen named Ila and a cute human girl, Tam..."

"Did you say Ila?"

"Yeah. Why? I don't think you'd like her much; she's a total flirt." He walked away.

Mara sat back, feeling a little stunned. Ila had been so outspoken against this place just hours ago, and here she was, flirting with Lando. _Have I made friends with the wrong people?_, Mara wondered, _Have I said too much? _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sorry it's short, and sorry Luke hasn't been around for a while. I've written some stuff with him but I decided to save it for the next chapter. Please review!


	21. Don't You Mind What They Say

**Chapter 21**

by Saber Girl Leia

Sorry it's been so long! Comcast is bad! Btw, the chapter title is from the song "Baby Mine" from Dumbo. I didn't even remember that song until I watched part of the movie with my younger sibling last month.

**SailorLeia**: Thanks! I'm sorry it took me so long! I've been really busy and Comcast clearly hates me.

**Mara look-a-like**: Glad you like it! Sorry this took so long. Summer is crazy. But there is some Luke in this one...

**sg Amidaala**: Aww. I never thought you'd say that. Yay, Lukie :D...

**Ariapaige**: Mara's great! I just read By the Emperor's Hand. It is awesome how she totally brushes off interrogators so that they didn't even realize it :D.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, Ila dove into the shadows behind the hotel building and watched through one of the windows to make sure there was no one in the lobby who would give her away. Finally convinced, she darted inside, and up the elevator to Skye's room.

Seeing Ila on the com, Skye opened it immediately. She shut and locked it quickly behind the Falleen. Ila flopped backwards on the bed.

"Sith, for a moment there I didn't think I'd make it back in time," she panted.

"What took you so long? You knew the times. You know better than to cut it this close!"

"Sorry, Skye, I'm sorry! But it worked out, right? He won't know."

"Unless someone notices that you're panting from all that running!"

"I couldn't leave earlier! _Lando Calrissian_ was there! And he was flirting with _me_!"

Skye raised her eyebrows. "I said this flirting of yours would get you in trouble someday. What if Katris finds out? She didn't seem like someone who enjoyed being crossed."

"She didn't seem too excited about him, either."

"Still, Ila. You- I understand you don't like Lex. But can't you find somebody to stay with? I would understand if you were looking and just hadn't found anyone yet, but you seem to just like flirting for its own sake!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ila countered. "Lex's not all that terrible, it's just that I didn't choose to bind myself to him! The men around here are free to flirt all they want, but can we? Ha! And he's so krethin' jealous..."

Skye looked disapproving, but did not continue the argument. "Hurry up!" she said brusquely instead. "Wash your face; eat some dessert. They should show up at any time now..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Finally back in the hotel, Mara thankfully took off her outfit and put on some soft pajamas. After ascertaining that Lando did not need the 'fresher again for the night, she took the spare pillow and sheet and, locking the door, lay down in the tub. Fortunately for Mara, it was more than large enough for a person to curl up in.

She fell asleep quickly, and slept surprisingly well, considering the circumstances.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A day went by. Mara wondered when any of this was going to lead to any real investigating of Car'das. When she confronted Lando about it, he insisted that they would be able to drop hints and garner information at a party they would be attending in two days time.

Mara was not sure if she should be glad that they were finally getting down to business, or scared to go anywhere with him again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Luke had known he would miss Mara once she left. But he had not known it would feel like this.

Even though he would have sensed her through the Force had she been there, he still found moments when he would forget, and half turn, but she would not be there. Afterwards, he would be more acutely aware of her absence than he had been before.

Ellie clearly missed her, too. The girl would often look about when they sat down to dinner, or when he put her to bed, searching for the woman who was not there.

Luke also regretted that Mara was missing Ellie's progress. The child, whose hair had grown past her ears now, had learned to sit and eat her food, rather than launch it. She would gaze out the window of their apartment and babble at the passing hovercars.

Leia, though also unhappy that Mara was gone, clearly thrilled at the chance

to see and care for her niece. She had been on an emotional high for a standard day after Ellie had first learned her her- An'Lei, in Ellie's words- in the middle of a bath.

Luke knew that Mara's ability to call him was dictated by her mission, but she had promised to call as soon as she could. Certainly, by now she would have found a spare two minutes? If only to say 'I miss you, I love you,' to him and Ellie? He could not call her for fear of giving her away or putting her in danger.

And so still he waited for her to call.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They had clapped for him, when he had announced their engagement, but now plenty of people seemed set on humiliating Luke.

The Holo was full of headlines about how Mara had set him up and then run off as well as musings on what her mission might be. One insisted that it had proof she was pregnant. Another went so far as to suggest that Luke had murdered her, and this was some plot to make him look innocent.

They all made Luke sick.

He was glad for the small blessing that Ellie could not read yet, and was therefore spared some of the pain.

Hoping he might find something happy within, Luke pushed the button to pick up his com messages. To his surprise, the small hologram that sprang up in front of him was the image of a woman he had thought he would never see again.

Staring at Gaeriel Capiston, Luke entirely missed the beginning of her message and had to start it over.

"Luke," she began, "I should think you would remember me." She smiled. "I heard the news and wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage. I wish you every happiness." She paused. "I just thought you might want to know that you have a lot of supporters out there, forget all those stupid sludge reports. I married an ex-Imperial, and we are very happy. It can work. Good-bye, I wish you and your family balance and happiness." The com clicked off, and she disappeared.

The message gave him hope and a good feeling. Someone cared. Someone wanted their marriage to succeed. But it also saddened him. A woman who had not spoken to him in years called to well-wish him, but when was the last time he had heard from his own fiancée...?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

There, it's up, finally. So what do you all think:D


	22. Mara Can't Even Think Straight

**Chapter 22**

by Saber Girl Leia

Okay, guys, my life's been hectic, and will probably stay that way, so I'm saying now, once and for all, that I'm sorry it's taking so long but I am still writing this.

Btw, even if you don't like videogames, go play Lego Star Wars. It is so great. Really funny, and a lot more forgiving than most videogames I've encountered (not many, but...) In other words, you don't have to start over if you mess up, like, one thing.

I got some of these aliens from the SW website and the movies and Tatooine ghost, and some of them I totally made up off the top of my head. (I wonder if you can tell which... lol)

Anyone directly affected by Katrina, you have my condolences and my prayers.

**Ariapaige**: Well you can't kill Lando but you can cut off his... hand. Heehee. He doesn't know about Luke and Mara, though, not that that gives him an excuse, but maybe an explanation?

I want to get them off that planet, too. It's a fun little writing venture since I've never really written anything quite like it before, but at the same time it's quite difficult to get enough inspiration to actually sit and write a chapter, so... once we get off it, I have a Force hunch the updates will be quicker ;).

**Mara look-a-like**: Thanks for the review and the support :D.

**SailorLeia**: Someday we have to meet and have a big sleepover party but we have to do it in a house with a lot of bathrooms so we each get a bathtub. LOL!

Much love!

**StarClipper01**: Thanks!

Yeah, I guess I did have her break the rules a lot like Anakin. But it is established in _Children of the Jedi_ (I think) that she had a lover, Geith. (I might be wrong, it's been a while, but he was definitely mentioned, and I seem to remember getting the impression that they were involved.)

About Ellie's 'feminine issues': I do think it would be funny to deal with something like that, as long as I could keep it from getting gross. Thanks for reminding me of it. I'm still trying to find a spot where it will fit with the tone and plot of the story. I think I might have a spot a ways down the line... :D

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

She had avoided anything tight this time, but the dress Mara was wearing was still plenty low cut and the flowy layers of fabric it consisted of made her feel like she was swimming.

She had to admit she liked it. The light green gauze of the outermost layer floated just above a shinier, solid layer. A vinesilk ribbon cinched in close - the only form-fitting part about it - formed a belt. Mara let her hair down and wore a pair of gold earrings and the necklace Luke had given her.

Surreptitiously, not wanting Lando to know she might be enjoying herself even just a little, she took a holo of herself. Then she put the finishing touches of Katris, using a slightly fancier kerchief.

And they were off.

Lando, dressed in a rich red dress shirt and black pants with a violet cape, drove to the part, one arm around her the whole time. After a while, Mara found that she did not even mind that much, as he was not trying anything else.

She did wish she could reach Luke.

Perhaps... she had been able to speak to Palpatine across the galaxy. Could such a feat be repeated?

No. She must not think of the old Emperor. Perhaps she and Luke could forge such a link, but by herself, far away from him, Mara knew she could not.

And Luke had said, 'there is no try,' and so she did not even attempt it.

When they arrived, Mara threw herself into her act.

Linking arms with Lando, she leaned heavily on him and gave a pouty, flirtatious hello to the men they passed. The beginning of the party was a banquet, and Lando pulled out a chair for Mara, than sat beside her. She rested a hand lightly on his between their plates. The tables were in a long row, surrounded by picturesque gardens.

When everyone was seated, droids began to serve them. The fare was exquisite, and represented a variety of cuisines. Mara sampled a little of almost everything, though she watched carefully to avoid any food of the K'vresh people, having had bad reactions to it before.

The event had attracted people of many races, both humanoid and otherwise, although her table seemed to be composed of basically humanoid races. A Devronian male sat on Mara's other side, and a Weequay sat across from her.

The assembly talked little throughout the main course. But as the food started to run down and the wine bills started to run up, the crowd became more talkative. Mara knew this was when her mission finally began.

Lando was busy speaking about business to the couple on his other side, so Mara turned her attention to the Devronian, the Weequay, and their companions.

"...named Sarge," the small Klatoonian woman perched on the Weequay's knees was saying. "I left him for Reshak here..." she turned to the Weequay and they became quickly involved in kissing. Mara turned away, slightly sickened by the drunken beings all around her and their lack of control.

The Devronian also seemed to be looking for someone new to talk to. Their eyes met. "Hey, I'm Klarkh," he introduced himself in a surprisingly high, light voice.

"Katris," she responded simply.

"Zee," said the woman beside him. Mara did not recognize her species, and it disconcerted her. She looked almost like a Twi'lek with hair instead of lekku.

The conversation stalled.

"So..." Mara began, deciding now was as good as ever, "just curious... do either of you know a man named Car'das? He came here years ago with my best friend, and I was hoping to find them."

Zee shook her head. "What was her name?"

"Ellanora," Mara answered on impulse.

The couple was thoughtful for a moment. "Nope," Zee finally answered, never heard of either of them. Sorry."

"Oh."

"Have you been here long?" Klarkh asked.

"No, not re-" Mara was cut off as Lando put an arm around her and drew her into his conversation.

"Yeah, this is Katris," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Her mother ran away with one Car'das a while back. She only came with me when I promised to find them."

Horrified, Mara jerked back to see if the other couple was listening. Thankfully, they had once again started a conversation with the Weequay and the Klatoonian.

"Katris?" she heard Lando say firmly, "What are you _doing_?"

"I thought I saw her," Mara improvised, "but I was wrong." She hung her head.

"Oh," Lando answered, "and understandable mistake. She's distressed," he explained to the listeners.

"I... oh, Lando... can we go talk alone for a moment?" she pouted at him.

"A moment, I suppose, sweet." Smirking over his shoulder at the other couple, he kissed her nose (which Mara tried desperately not to wrinkle) and cinched an arm too-intimately around her waist. They headed to a bench in one of the gardens.

As soon as they were out of easy earshot, Mara berated him, though it was as much her fault. "We need to come up with one story together and stick to it!" she admonished, pulling away roughly. "They'll all be onto us if we're telling ten different lies."

"They're all drunk daft."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Then what do you want me to tell them? Mara, you're not being fair. You're acting like I'm some sort of sleazy criminal. I'm trying to do a job here, too, all right? If you would just give me a _krethin'_ chance..."

"Whatever." She stood, and Lando's face fell. "Car'das was my crush, years ago, and I heard a rumor he'd be here. I told you he was my best friend's lover. That's what you tell people, all right?" She began to walk away.

He ran after her. "Mara, are you even thinking straight? Remember how much older than you he is?" But then he had to stop, for they were almost to the tables again. She melted into his arms, but he knew it was all an act.

A Sith-spawned, nasty act.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dessert came, and afterwards the men and women split up. Mara was herded by the crowd to one end of the line of tables. She just mingled until she heard a familiar voice. "Katris! Katris!" It took her a moment to remember that was her.

Mara ran towards the voice. "Yes?" It was Adele. "Hi!"

"Hi, have you seen any of the others?"

"No."

"That's too bad. I know at least Ila and Fai'Nel are here somewhere..." she looked around.

"Um, hey, Adele?" Mara asked in an urgent whisper, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Do you know... have you ever met this man, Jorj Car'das? He's, um, a friend, of mine, and I heard he came to this planet several years back... Just don't spread around that I'm asking... I don't think Lando would like it..."

Adele nodded knowingly. "Never met him, sorry." A moment later: "Look, there's Ila!" She jumped up and waved over the Falleen.

"Hey, Ila, you ever meet a guy named Jorj Car'das? Kat here is looking for him. Quietly," she added, with a glance at Mara.

"No... but would he be in the logs somewhere? For the landing space or a hotel room or something? They keep records, I think."

"Oh, that's a good point!" Mara jumped up and embraced Ila, surprising herself more than the other woman.

"I'll come with you tomorrow to search them, okay?"

Mara's face fell. "Um... are we even allowed to do that? I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can find a way."

"Of course..."

"So, tomorrow morning then? I'll meet you somewhere?"

Mara groaned inwardly. "I guess. I'll have to work that out."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Review, please!


	23. Mara says Lando should go out with men

**Chapter 23**

by Saber Girl Leia

1/1/05

Happy Holidays to all! Anyone get any particularly awesome presents? Sorry this took soooooo long... but the chappie is a tad longer than usual to (hopefully) hold off the attack rancors.

Erm... wow, it's been since September! Any other interesting news? Halloween, maybe? lol

My dog and my baby cousin are about the same size now and they followed each other around the whole time we were visiting. (I have a small dog :) Cavalier King Charles Spaniel). And I became a tad obsessive about _Gone with the Wind_. Other than that... things haven't changed much.

**Ariapaige**: lol. Love the little angel emoticon. :D

No, I couldn't either. They won't be apart for years in the fic, certainly... hopefully not in the time it takes me to write it either.

Real life should go die. lol

Thanks much! Hugs!

**SailorLeia**: YOU're apologizing for taking so long! No need, girl! Glad you love it!

Hurrah for great minds!

About the music... yeah, I'm weird that way. I was reading _Scarlett_, the authorized-but-by-a-different-author sequel to _Gone with the Wind_ recently, and it was really tense and I was like jumping up and down hoping it would be all happy and whatever so I made a playlist especially to listen to while I read the last thirty pages. (The songs were "Don't Leave Me," "Happy Endings," and "Anywhere.") I am crazy and I love it so much. lol

Much love!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mara cautiously followed Ila into the little room in the back of the building, closing the door tight behind them.

"Are you sure this is all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. The guy gave me the password. Said he would watch out for anybody else coming." Mara was not sure she wanted to know just how Ila had convinced him to do so.

"What didya say his name was again?"

"Car'das." 

"Spell that?"

She did so, and Ila typed it in, moving too quickly for Mara to pick up on exactly what she was doing. Mara thought some rather nasty things at that, but they quickly gave way to curiosity. _Where did she get computer skills like that?_

"No one," Ila said after a moment.

_Well, what smuggler worth a JedCred would use his real name in a permanent record? _Mara thought, but did not say.

But Ila had already thought of that. "Nicknames?" she was urging, "Decoys? What else might be traceable to this guy?"

Mara sighed. "I don't know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A soft knock sounded at the door to Luke's apartment, and he whispered, "Come in," unlocking it with the Force without evening turning to look.

Karrde entered. "Hello, Skywalker." Luke winced. Mara had called him that.

The older man walked over to where Luke sat on the carpet with his daughter, and sat beside him. "Why the face, man? Life's not that bad, is it?" Turning, he looked at the girl. "You know, I don't think we've met before. You must be Ellie?" He made a funny face at her and Luke could not help but join in his daughter's laughter.

"That's better," he stated gruffly. "Your fiancée will kill me if you go all depressed on her."

Luke frowned. "She could call me, if she really cares that much."

"It hasn't been that long, has it?"

Luke looked bemused for a second. "Perhaps not, in conventional terms. But you've clearly never been in love if you don't know how long a short time can seem for lack of one special person."

"So now you're an expert on my love life?"

"No offense meant, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking..." But Karrde's eyes were glinting with a hint of laughter.

"I know," he said.

"Would you like some hot chocolate or caff or a whiskey or something?" Luke offered, standing.

"I wouldn't mind."

The two men walked to the kitchen, Ellie crawling behind them. They were quiet for a while, until both men had some hot chocolate and were seated at the small table.

Karrde pondered how to begin. "You really love each other, don't you? You and Mara?"

"Yes. We do."

"I'm sorry."

"What!" 

"I sent her away."

"Oh. Yes. It's all right. I understand. I'm the one who told her to go, after all."

Karrde raised his eyebrows. Luke either did not notice or did not respond.

"Skywalker, I feel terrible. She hasn't reported to me either... I told her to go, and the job isn't going well."

"We don't know that. I can sense her... far away. I can't talk to her, but she's all right, I can tell that."

"Yes, but--"

"Karrde... if it's not too much to ask... where exactly is she, and what is she doing?"

So the smuggler told him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Though many, both fans and adversaries, have been calling for a statement by Mara Jade about her upcoming marriage, we have yet to hear from her. Luke Skywalker, who has professed himself her fiancé, has told the press repeatedly that she is away on business."

A picture of Mara was displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the display, and Adele looked at it, noting that it seemed very familiar. _You're rotting away here, girl,_ she thought to herself, _you've got nothing better to do anymore than watch so much celebrity news that you recognize them like they would your own siblings._

"In other news," the newscast continued, "the Coruscant restaurant which was the site of a recent skirmish reop-" his voice abruptly cut off as Adele shut off the Holo. She had heard the story twice that day already.

She lay back on the bed in her room and let her eyes wander. On the bedside table, there lay the holo of the girls from the party the other night. Katris and Skye were in the center, pretending to dance with each other, while Ila and Zafirah looked on, laughing. Fai had been off somewhere with Tarn, and Adele had taken the picture.

Gazing at Katris with longing, she sighed. At least the new woman was of their line of thinking, that this was wrong and they had brains, too. But she was still not the woman, or even man, Adele hoped would someday liberate them. She had not blasted Tarn as soon as she knew that he beat Fai, she had not flown her own ship here, she did not resist Lando when he kissed her.

But it was still nice to make a new friend, among everything here. If only one day someone with power would show up. Mara Jade or Leia Skywalker Organa-Solo or Mon Mothma or one of the legendary Mistryl... To think the current and former Presidents of the Republic were both women, and yet, here...

She got up and pulled out a gossip magazine. It would bore her to death after a while, but she found it interesting in small doses. This issue sported pictures of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Ellanore Skywalker on the cover. Feeling slightly foolish, Adele cast a glance around the room, then pulled the holo of her friends over next to the magazine.

Staring at them, she tried to imagine the trio from the magazine appearing in the other holo, creating dialogue in her head. He would be kind, and she would...

Startled, Adele leaned closer, looking back and forth from Mara to Katris. They had the exact same smile, she was certain of it.

Her first instinct was excitement. They were not related, were they? Surely Katirs would have said something, done something... No, the coms were jammed here. But-

No, Adele realized, with tangled emotions, Katris _was_ Mara. No, that was impossible! ...but so it was. She had to find out. Was Katris here to help them, or was she here against her will, forced to come by someone wanting to disrupt her marriage.

Trembling, Adele took the com and dialed her friend's room. It was as she waited for a reply that another possibility hit the woman, one that made her feel sick. _What if she came here with Lando of her own free will because she doesn't really love Luke?_ Adele had imagined their new status as a couple to be perfect, like many of the ideals she held of the outside world. If it was not, that was another sort of hope she was losing.

When Katris finally answered the com, Adele realized she had no idea of what to say. Glancing back and forth from the magazine holo to the woman on the com, she could tell it was indeed the same person, plus a few freckles and with her hair covered.

"Adele? Hi! What is it?"

Searching for something to say, she finally blurted out, "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for dinner. Um, about 0600." She hoped her voice sounded calmer than it felt.

"Sure, that should be fine."

"Don't you need to ask Lando first?"

Mara realized her mistake almost immediately. "Oh, yeah. I try not to let him give me orders, but I will check with him later."

"And Katris?" Adele continued.

"Yes?" 

"See if you can suggest that he invite a few of the guys over. You know what I mean? Plant the suggestion when you know he won't refuse. I'm really hoping this can be a girls' thing."

"All right," she grinned, "see you then."

They hung up. Adele called Ila next, but there was no answer, so she tried Fai'Nel.

Tarn answered, causing Adele to berate herself for her bad luck. "What are you doing on the com, woman, what do you want?" He was a hulk of a human, and looked as though he never bathed.

Struggling to keep her poise, Adele answered as calmly as she could, "Is Fai'Nel there? I was going to ask her over here for dinner. You know, get her out of your hair for a while... give you a chance to do something with some of the other men... I have often heard you and the others complain about how you cannot do anything worthwhile with us underfoot..."

He leered at her. "Sure you wouldn't rather have me over there, beautiful?" 

"Yes, I am sure."

"Well, I don't think you'll be seeing Fai'Nel neither." He hung up.

Head in hands, Adele made herself just breathe for a few minutes before continuing. She had to talk to someone before confronting Mara... if she indeed intended to do so, which was about as far as her hazy plans had gotten.

She called Skye. Adele was thrilled when the woman herself answered it, but her relief was short-lived, as the woman immediately took the com and sat down next to her husband. At least he was a decent person, not like Tarn.

But the invitation went over fine, as did Zafirah's moments later. Zafirah, who was alone, agreed with her assessment of Katris.

And so Adele waited.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hours later, Mara was back in her room with Lando, having searched to no avail. They did not speak, but the air was rife with tension. Mara had drawn a thick coat around herself, not comfortable in the skimpy outfit she was wearing. She sat on the edge of the bed, dangling one leg, and Lando paced the other end of the room.

Suddenly he turned on her. "Look. You could just give me a chance, here. What did I ever do to you? All you've done is glare and yell at me since we got here."

She glared. "I'm sorry if I hurt your delicate feelings," she snapped, "but you have a bit of a reputation, and this place isn't exactly making me comfortable!" Her voice echoed and Mara flinched, wondering how well sound traveled through these walls.

"You could give me a chance. You, of all people, should know how much your reputation can screw you over."

Mara did not answer.

"Why does it make you angry that I like you?" Pause. "We're not that different, Mara. We could be good for each other, if you would only give me a chance."

She responded finally, cold and clipped. "Because I'm in love with someone else. Not that it's any of your business."

Lando's mouth fell open.

"Why don't you go out with some of the men tonight?" Mara suggested when her voice was calm again, "You can try to pick up some hints from them. I can hang out with the women and see what they know."

"Yeah. Sure."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Adele, sitting in her apartment with Mara an hour or so later, sighed, gazing off into the distance. "I so long to be free. Why do they do this to us? Women would never do something like this." Adele had decided not to confront Katris until the others were here.

Mara raised one heavily made-up eyebrow. "I hate to admit it, but everyone is prone to the same failings. You ever heard of Dathomir? The woman keep the men as slaves."

Adele seemed shocked. "Oh. Why do people do these things to each other?" 

"I- I don't know," Mara said, suddenly uncomfortable. Her own past was so dark. "For power."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Review, please!


End file.
